Odd World
by FallynFate
Summary: Airyella and Ashley are sisters and the best of friends. How will Airyella fight the hollow inside of her with out being destroyed and will Ashley get over shadowed by her sister? Rated M for later on Kuchiki/Abarai/OC, Zaraki/OC
1. Tea with the Captains

It was just a normal day in the Soul Society, if there was such a thing; Captains were just getting out of their meeting with the head captain and heading back to their squad barricks. Kenpachi Zaraki was unfortunatly dealing with a torn in his side; as a smaller (compared to him) blonde Shinigami was currently attempting to get under his skin - and she was succeding. As she continued to poke him in the side, Kenpachi's blood was boiling - he finally snapped.

"Knock it off Airyella!" The bodactious blonde laughed like a hyena at him, making Kenpachi's eye twitch as he looked at Airyella's sister. " What the hell is wrong with your sister?"

Ashley sighed. "She's always been like that..."

"YUP!" agreed Airyella as she skipped around the two friends, as happy as she could be. The captain of the 11th division furrowed his eye brows, now getting extremely annoyed.

"Can't I just-"

"No." Ashley replied as she didn't even bother to look at him. Airyella caught the two by surprised as she jumped onto Kenpachi''s shoulder like his lieutenant Yachiru always does.

"Kenpachi- where's Bya-kun?!"

"Dear God help me!" Ashley laughed as her friend was getting stressed out by her older sister.

"Kenpachi, let's face it...you knew she was always like this." Airyella's voice got louder when she called for the 6th squad Captain.

"BYAAA-KUN!" As if he knew, Byakuya Kuchiki walked in. Her face lit up when she seen her favorite person.

"Hm?" He watched as Airyella scrambled off and stood infront of him. Since the two sisters arrived in the Soul Society; Byakuya always knew the two were special.

"How are you Master Kuchiki?" Kenpachi's face dropped as the long haired blonde was acting normal. What ever Kuchiki did, he'd wish he could've known. Byakuya looked down at Airyella, then back over at his fellow captain and over to.

"She's been bothering you again, Kenpachi?"

"You have no idea," Ashley replied. "tea Lord Kuchiki?" As the younger poured Byakuya and Airyella their tea - she turned to Kenpachi. "Tea Kenpachi?" He held up a glass of Sake and smiled.

"I'm good."

Making small conversation, Ashley picked a topic that Airyella wasn't expecting.

"I believe that this is the first time that there has been Sake in the room and Airyella hasn't drank it," she had taken a sip of her tea. "isn't that right, Airyella." The older sister nodded.

"Yes."

"I remember the last time you and Renji got so wasted and then Ikakku and I locked you two in the closet and..." she trailed off as Byakuya was sending off a dark aurora.

"Your asking for your own death wish."

"Yeah...I noticed, but YOU were the one that looked me into the closet with Ichigo!" Kenpachi processed the sentence before he and Byakuya was suffocating the room with the spiritual pressure.

"ASHLEY! APOLOGIZE! YOU STARTED ALL THIS!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Did you guys do anything?" wondered Kenpachi.

"I didn't, I was sober." mention Ashley, Airyella on the other hand processed the memory.

"I don't think I did..." Kenpachi and Byakuya nodded in agreement about the two sisters.

"Do you need anything Master Kuchiki? I would be glad to get it for you." Airyella attempted to please him. She wanted to do anything in her power to make him notice her.

"Arigato Airyella-chan; I am okay though." she looked to the ground with a sad look on her face, her sister had noticed the expression.

"Airyella; are you okay? You seem too quite." Airyella nodded with without looking up. Ashley looked at Byakuya and then back to her older sister.

'Really?" the older sister nodded again. "You know I don't like you being around him..."

"I got to go..." Airyella stood up and ran out of the looked at her sister and then glared at Byakuya. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing." he responded in his monochromatic tone as he sipped his tea. "I have to get back to my squad barricks." Byakuya left and Ashley looked at Kenpachi.

"You know she told me alot more stuff before you were around."

"Not my fault."

"Yeah yeah." Ashley waved it away as she walked away to find her sister.

Airyella was sitting in the cherry blossom garden, it wasn't as beautiful as the one at Byakuya's home but it calmed her down never the less. The wind gently blew as she watched the trees dance about. Ashley walked through the garden knowing this is where her sister usually comes. Spotting her sister, Ashley walked over and sat next to her.

"Want to tell me what's going on? What did I do?" Airyella sighed.

"It has nothing to do with you..." Ashley knew by the tone who she was talking about.

"Renji?"

"Sort of...ok, yeah."

"I thought so, I didn't want to say anything infront of Captain Kuchiki. So what's-" she had picked up a stone and threw it behing her, not knowing it hit Yumichika in the head; causing him to fall out of a tree becoming unconsious. "happened now?"

"He's just been needy...I've been trying so hard to impress Master Kuchiki, trying to help hom with anything, it just doesn't seem to be working."

"I see...well Renji is always going to be needy. I'd just ignore it best I could as for Byakuya well he's always going to be distant in a way, but I can tell he really wants to be with you and protect you."

"I wish he would just prove it. I know he is the head of the Kuchiki clan... I'm not trying to replace Hisana; but he does need an heir. Oh well..." she stood up and stretched. "Captain Hitsuguya needs to see me. I'll see you around sis." She walked off; not even listening to what Ashley had to say. She waved her hand in farewell.

"Bye sis, I know how you feel...Kenpachi is the same way." Ashley sighed heavily as she stood up. I had better get over to Squad 11 before Yachiru gives Ikkaku a "stroke" again." she flashed stepped out of thr garden.


	2. I am stronger than she

Walking to the 10th squad barricks, Airyella looked at the ground wondering why the 10th squad captain wanted to see her. 'What's Captain Hitsuguya want with me? I hope I didn't do something wrong.' Before she knew it a fellow Shinigami appeared next to her.

"Hey Airyella!" She looked up and notice the lieutenant of the 6th squad, Renji Abarai.

"Hello Lieutenant Abarai," she put on a small smile. "How are you?"

"I'm alright." he stretched his arms and shrugged. "I was just walking around. What are you doing? You are far from the 6th squad barricks." he gave her a small smile.

"Captain Hitsuguya wants to see me, he said it was important." she rubbed her shoulder nervously, not knowing what else to say.

"Ah. Hmm...I wonder what he wants." The red headed Shinigami gulped nervously. "Do you um, want me to walk you there?"

"Arigato Abarai-kun, I'm fine. If Master Kuchiki sees me with you, he might get upset." Airyella looked down at her feet; she was terrified of Renji from their past relationship. Renji snorted, frowing that she denied his kind offer.

"The Captain will understand. I mean I might not...be with you anymore but that doesn't mean we can't be friends; does it?"

"Gomen Abarai-kun...I wish to not speak of this." with that she ran to Hitsuguya's office; hoping she didn't make him more upset if she happened to be late. Renji was upset that she didn't take up on his kind offer. He flashstepped into a tree right outside of Toshiro's office. Airyella ran into Hitsuguya's office,slamming herself on the floor. She apologized to the 10th squad Captain multiple times.

"I am so sorry Captain Hitsuguya!"

He frowned slightly behind his desk.

"That's alright Airyella, I'll let it slide for now. Besides, your not here to discuss business."

"Arigato Captain Hitsuguya!" she sat up to look at him. "What exactly do you want to discuss?"

"Well to tell you the truth...I've noticed how you've been acting around Vice Captain Abarai." Airyella listened to all what he had to say before she spoke.

" You're not acting like yourself Airyella...not at all and trust me I know how you act especially when your sister is involved." He paused, remember all of the annoyances he had to deal with."I know you still have feeling fors Renji."

"Not to be rude Captain Hitsuguya, but my hear resides with Master Kuc-" He glared at her soflty. She immediatly looked down, knowing she was out of line.

"If you let me finish.."His gaze softened before pinching the bridge of his nose. "You are so tiresome... both of you Kimura sisters are." A barely visible smile graces his face before he continues. "I know you no longer hold the feelings for a man that did what he did to you, but you do have feelings Airyella. Feelings of anger, betrayal, and embarrassment. It also explains why your feelings for Byakuya have surged. So this is my proposal," he knelt down to her height and looked at her directly in the eye."You need to get things off of your chest."

"How d-do I do that, Captain?"

"You got to tell Byakuya about everything that happened." Her mouth dropped in shock in what he said.

"AND WATCH HIM DESTROY RENJI FROM THE INSIDE OUT?!" He remained unaffeted when she snapped.

"Airyella, it is better to hear it from your own lips then from someone else. Especially since that version can be twisted."

She sighed and looked down, she knew she wasn't going to win this fight.

"Yes sir." He smirked slightly at her reply.

"You don't have to run off this second but just think about it and-" both of them heard a commotion outside before Renji was sent flying into the room.

Yachiru and Ashley landed on their feet behind him.

"What are you doing spying Renji?!"

"Yeah pinapple head!" Yachiru put her two cents in. Ashley looked at her sister who had tears forming in her eyes, only a few spilling over. Her eyes had widen at the emotions of her sister

"Airyella what-" she glared down at Renji who was groaning. "What the fuck did you do to her!"

Yachiru glared at him too before jumping off Ashley's shoulder and onto his back.

"Talk!"

"H-how could you spy on me Renji!? I can't even talk to a Captain!" she stood up and looked at Captain Hitsuguya. "Gomenasai Captain." she ran out of the room, wiping her tears. Toshiro watched her run out of the door before he turned and nodded at Ashley.

"Follow her, Lieutenant you stay here." Ashley nodded and took off. Hitsuguya looked down at Renji stepping on his back and pinning him to the ground as the room became ice cold. "You and I are going to talk."

Airyella was running to Byakuya's home. As she was running, she had taken a corner and plowed into someone, falling on her ass.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she looked up to see who it was. Fear had struck her body. "C-Captain Aizen!"

Ashley finally caught up to her sister and she was nearly dead.

"A-Airyella for fucks sake can you slow down for a sec I think I coughed up a lung back-" she froze seeing Aizen for the first time. Captain Ichimaru pit on his sly fox smile as he looked at the two girls.

"Look at that Captain, you scared the Kimura sisters." Ashley shuddered slightly before some how managing to kneel at her sisters side.

"Airyella..." It was no use. Airyella was stunned by Aizen's presence. Aizen put on his graceful smile.

"Just be careful, you never know who can walk around the corner." he placed his hand on her head and then walked off with Gin trailing behind."

Ashley shuddered again. "You okay?" Airyella broke her gaze, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Yeah."

"Jesus I didn't expect to see him here. I mean Byakuya never really talks to him...let alone Gin." the younger blonde stuck her tongue out at the disgusting thought of Gin. Airyella started to walk away without saying anything to her sister.

"Hey!" Ashley hurried beside the older sister. "Are you just going to ignore me?"

''Sorry, I must be off to talk to Master Byakuya. Captain Hitsuguya ordered me to talk to him. Must not disobey the laws."

"Must not disobey? Ok sis your words aren't really computing. What's going on?"

"Mustn't disobey what the Captain has ordered for me to do."

"OH! ...And that is?"

"He's ordered me to tell Byakuya what happened between myself and Renji- rather I want to or not." She thought about if Toshiro was telling at Renji. Ash knew what she was thinking with just one glance.

"Oh boy he is alright. The temperature in the room dropped like 50 degrees...and there was something about Yachiru seeing if his head really was like a Pineapple."

This made Airyella chuckle a little. Ashley smirked before she walked infront of her sister and then was walking backwards so she could talk to her.

''So...are you going to tell me what happened."

"No, gomen." Airyella walked passed Ashley but she caught up again.

"Seriously? You won't even tell your own sister?"

"Well at least not right now. I don't even wanna tell Byakuya." she stood infront of Byakuya's home and breathed in. Ashley placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

''You want me to go in with you? I won't talk or anything. Hell I'll even plug my ears if ya want. I'll just be there for support."

"No, you should probably go back with Renji...he'll need all the protection he can get if Byakuya comes after him."

She eyed Airyella curiously.

"And what if I don't like what he's done myself?" Airyella looked at her young sister with pleading eyes. Ashley sighed before giving her a weak smile.

"Fine...but just because you asked." she flashstepped back to the 10th squad barricks. Airyella sighed and slowly entered the Kuchiki manson. Byakuya had noticed her.

"Airyella, What are you doing here?"

"I've come to talk to you Master Kuchiki, if that's okay." He studied her for a moment before nodding.

''Of course, come into my sitting room." He ushered her in before sitting down. She sat down infront of him but she was nervous as hell. "And so...what is it you want to talk about?"

"Captain Hitsuguya encouraged me to come and talk to you about Renji... tell you about our passed and why I have been acting the way I have. Get everything off my chest..."

Byakuya's eyes widen slightly before he cleared his throat.

"I see...you may continue."

"When Lieutenant Abarai first started out as your subordinate, we were dating for about a year...something about him changed; and ..he started...being...abusive I guess is the word. It was mostly sexual abusive-ness." she looked down. "I broke it off with him by the time he reached full Bankai. That's why I act the way I do when he's around."

Byakuya remained silent for a long time before finally replying.

"I see..." his voice harsh, almost ice cold. Airyella looked down out of pure frieght.

"I know hearing this upsets you Master Kuchiki...but -please;" she started to cry. " don't had done."

Badestroy him." Byakuya remained silent, trying to collect his thoughts. She had wiped the tears from her eyes. " I apologize for crying..." The 6th divison Captain cleared his throat before standing.

"There is no need apologize. As for your request...I shall not destroy him. As the head of the Kuchiki clan one does not loose such control. But I WILL talk to him on the matter. Where is he?"

"W-with Captain Hitsuguya, master."

"Then I shall head there now." he started to keave but stops, kissing Airyella lightly on the head."Do not think you must act any different then yourself...after all that is why I've come to hold you dear." he quickly disapeared, leaving her alone. Airyella was completly stunned at what he done. Back at the 10th squad barricks, Hitsuguya was watching a slightly bruised Renji as he grumbles about Yachiru who was currently tieing him happily, making the knots tighter.

"Ashley,what the Hell?! Your supposed to look out for me!" Ashley leaned back in her chair ans shrugged.

"Airyella said to make sure you didn't get destroyed. Nothing else."

"BYA-KUN IS HERE! YAY!" Yachiru giggled. Ashley's eyes widened as the door slid open to reveal said Kuchiki standing in the door way.

"Byaku-" she recieved a small glare. "I mean Captain Kuchiki...what a surprise."

"Has Airyella talked to you Captain Kuchiki?" question Hitsuguya. He nodded.

"Yes, Captain Hitsuguya she has." Byakuya nodded at him again, tahnking his fellow captain without words. Ashley was excited.

"Oh good! I'm glad she finally told someone! ...so what exactly is it?"

"Sexual assult..." Hitsuguya sweared lightly underneath his breath, Byakuya's words confirming his fears.

''What?" Ashley's eyes twitched. Renji started to pale as everyone in the room glared at him.

"I-I look I um...I can explain..." Renji attempted to save his ass.

"Explain? You wanna explain well alright might as well hear him out., right?" Renji explained that everytime he abused her his was stressed and was drinking.

Me: So...you were stressed and you got drunk and...that is your excuse?" He put on a cheesy smile.

"WHEN MATASUMOTO TAKES YOU OUT DRINKING, IT'S HELL!" Ashley's eye twitched again as the Captain's glares darkened.

"A thousand apologies."

"I don't think THAT is enough... is it Shiroi Raion?" Ashley had taken out her zanpakto out of it's sheath and stabs it into the floor taking a few strands of Renji's hair with it. Byakuya stood in front of his Vice Captain.

"Put that sword away." Ashkey sighed, looking up at Byakuya grimacing.

"You really think I'd do something stupid Captain after all my sis asked me to look after him." she glared back down at Renji, slightly mumbling. "Your lucky I keep my promises..."

Byakuya looked over his shoulder at his lieutenant who winced under his gaze and then he left to go back to his office. Ashley watched him leave then she turned to Toshiro.

"Thank you for your help today Captain." she bowed in respect. She smiled before turning to Renji and Yachiru.

"Kiddo why don't you take Renji and go play with Kenny? I'm sure he'd love to see you both." The smile on Yachiru's face was huge.

"YAY!" she grabbed a terrified screaming Renji and heads for the 11th squad barrack"

Airyella was walking around thr Seireitei, watching a few kids practice fighting techniques, hoping to get into the Shino Academy. Byakuya caught her by meer surprise when he appeared next to her.

"Hello Master Kuchiki." she gave him a warm smile. He nodded.

"Renji was dealt with..."

"Oh," she looked down. "I see."

"Don't worry he was not harmed at least not by me..." She looked up at him and smiled as they continued to walk. "You're sister I must say...she can be fierce when she wants to be." he smirked slightly at Airyella. "I see where she gets it from." she blushed a light pink. "I'm not that fierce; I rarely fight anymore."

"I've noticed. There used to be a time I'd always known where to find you. Out on the training grounds sparring with Kenpachi." Airyella chuckled.

"Yeah; always working to be my best; hoping to earn a Captain spot." he nodded in understandment.

"You could still have one you know, thou I'd have to say you'd probably wish to wait a bit longer. After all I thought you and your sister agreed to get seated together?"

"I know my sister and I promised to be seated together...it's just..."

"It's what?"

"I know I am more skilled than she."


	3. Just a pawn in Chess

"You could still have one you know, thou I'd have to say you'd probably wish to wait a bit longer. After all I thought you and your sister agreed to get seated together?"

"I know my sister and I promised to be seated together...it's just..."

"It's what?"

"I know I am more skilled than she."

Byakuya nodded at Airyella as they walked down the streets.

"Yes you are when it comes to many things."

"Hmmm... I guess I could go to Zaraki and start training again; I just don't want..my hollow to come out."

"Airyella, whether you like it or not your Hollow is apart of you. And it's something you will be able to control in time if you practice."

"You're right Master Kuchiki."

"Besides," he gave her a small, rare smile. "You'll always have us by your side to face it." she smiled at him. She was so happy that she had her mentor and her friends to help her.

"Absolutly. Well then- I must be off to catch Zaraki. Im sure he'll be glad I want to fight again." Airyella flash stepped off to go meet up with the 11th squad Captain.

Over at the Squad 11 barricks, Ashley and Yachiru were watching Kenpachi and Ikkaku spar one another. It was always fun to Yachiru watch the two fight one another.

"Get him Kenny!" Ashley head the door slam open and she glances behind her; acknowledging her sister.

"Oh, hey Airyella."

"BLONDIE!" Yachiru waved violently at her. "What are you doing here?"

Airyella watched the Captain and his subordinate spar for a moment."

"ZARAKI!" Kenpachi deflected Ikkaku's attack and slammed him head first into the wall before he acknoweledge Airyella's presence.

"Yeah what now?"

"You wanna fight?" she had a cocky smirk on her face. "Cause I kicked your ass ther last time; thought I'd give you round 2." Ashley's, Ikkaku's and Yumichicka's eyes widened at the offer proposel. Kenpachi stared at this woman for a moment and then sadistically smiled at her.

"YAY KENNY!" Airyella returned the sadistic grin to the Captain.

"Let's go bell boy." before anyone could process a thought, she had already flashstepped to the training grounds.

"RIGHT BEHIND YA!"

As Kenpachi went after her, Ashley groaned before she had a party follow the two Shinigami's to the training grounds. At the training grounds, Airyella waited with her hand on the hilt of her sword, the wind blew gently through her long hair before the party shown their faces. Ashley landed by her sister.

"Airyella...are you sure about this?"

"Positive." she stared Kenpachi down. Ashley sighed.

''Ok but...Airyella..." the younger sister shook her head before sighing again. "Never mind...if ya need me call." she had jumped to the side lines with the boys and Yachiru as Kenpachi readied himself.

"You ready for this Zaraki?!" she got into her fighting stance. "I'm not going to take it on you bell boy." Kenpachi smirked.

"I was born ready." he charged faster than the human eye could tell and slashed Airyella in the shoulder. She didn't move, she looked over her shoulder at him and smirked.

Ashley watched her sister closely before she frowned.

"I know that look..."

"That look? What are you talking about Ash?" she grimaced.

"You'll see..."

Kenpachi and Airyella started to clash swords, moving through out the air qiucker and quicker. Airyella was getting minir cuts. Byakuya and Jushiro joined the party by watching the fight from a perch on a hill. Airyella saw an opening and quickly sliced her opponent in his stomach. Ashley flinched and Yachiru was amazed.

"Whoa no body cuts Kenny!"

"Hey Captain what are you doing?! GET HER!" yelled Ikkaku. Yumichicka placed a hand on his shoulder and glared at him.

"Ikkaku stop. Can't you see it's bothering Ashley?"

"BAKUDO NUMBER 4, HAINAWA!" Airyella threw her arms down and an electrial rope shot out, wrapping around Kenpachi's arms; him immobile. His glare darkened at the woman shinigami with a frown on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A glazed look came over Airyella's eyes.

"I'm going to kill you...BANKAI!" A rapid purple reitsu shot up and engulfed her.

Ukitake looked on with a smile on his face.

"She has some determination doesn't she Captain Kuchiki?" Byakuya snorted and nooded in agreement.

"Yes...but I do worry about how she is taking the upper hand in this fight." Kenpachi smirked in confidence.

"HA! You think that can stop-" he attempted to move only to find he couldn't break the spell. Airyella screamed in pain as the hollow inside of her was emerging;

"GET...AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Everyone on the sidelines stood up as they worried for her. Ashley noticed that the man she loved was still immobilized as her sister started to freak out.

"Airyella..."

"ON YOUR KNEES DOG!" Airyella weakly let her hollow take over as it evilly smiles. "HELLO ME! MEET THE REAL ME!" she looked over at Kenpachi. "Dance around the moon and strike the Earth - Kaminari Tsuki!" Lightening shot out in all areas of the sword as she sliced Kenpachi, making him roar in anger and pain as his own reitsu flared. Yachiru's eye's widen at her Captain.

"Kenny..."

Airyella's hollowification form looked at him from a distance out of the corner of her eye and grinned like a psycho.

"Way Of Destruction 96 -"

"SHE'S GOING TO RECITE THE FORBIDDEN SPELL!" yelled Jushiro in fear.

"IHO...KASO..." Byakuya saved Kenpachi before the spell sets off where he was trapped.

"AIRYELLA! YOU HAVE TO GAIN CONTROL! WAKE UP!" she shouted directions as she stood infront of the three captains. Everyone watched as Airyella fought herself.

_She's right..._ Airyella came too and started to make the hollow pull her own mask. Piercing screams could be heard all around as Airyella fought the demon; becoming successful by pulling half of it off. Ashley nodded in encouragement.

"That's right sis! Fight it, gain control." Airyella growled in frustration.

"GO AWAY!" she had finally pulled the rest of the mask off, letting it drop and shatter against the ground. Everyone looked relived. Ukitake put his hand on Airyella's shoulder gently.

"Good job." Airyella slammed her sword into the ground in anger and frustration before she collapsed, holding onto him (her zanpaktou) for support. Ukitake had pulled her against him, holding her for support before looking up at Byakuya.

"I think you had better get her to the 4th division."

"I don't need the 4th divison..." the long haired blonde slowly stood up and ripped her sword out of the ground, pointing it at Zaraki.

"This isn't over...dammit all." she held her shoulder tenderly, the dominate shoulder.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT BITCH!" he pointed his beaten sword at her and his visiable eye flashed with rage. Ashley stepped between the two, the tips of their swords pressed against her back and her front.

"NO this is over for now." Airyella snorted furiously.

"That captain's coat... WILL BE MINE!" she jumped up in the air, her palm facing Kenpachi as it shot out a red cannon ball of fire. "Hado 31, Shakkako."

Kenpachi tried to side step the attack but as weak as he was he fell to the ground.

"Captain!" Ikkaku and Yumichicka ran to their Captain's aid as Airyella landed on her feet softly, clenching her dominate shoulder.

"Airyella! Knock it off and get ur ass to the medical unit. Besides I thought you'd agreed that we'd become Captains together!?"

"It doesn't seem like it's going to happen..." she turned around, her back facing her younger sister; slinging her sword over her back."Shall I tell you the difference between you and I? It's class. It's like the story of the monkey trying to capture the moon. No matter how he struggles; it's just the moons relection on the water he sees. So he only sinks into the water - time after time the monkey sinks. Your fang could never hope to actually reach me. Never." she started to walk off. Everyone was in complete shock, even Byakuya.

"T-that's the same exact speech I gave to Renji." Ashley was stunned and hurt.

"I'll never be able to reach you. H-how can you say that? How?" he voice started to tremble. Yachiru attemted to make her feel better.

"Its okay Ashey..."

"No no it's NOT! I'm not just going to act like she didn't say that and go about my business! I mean how can you say, HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SAY THAT!? I've always been by your side ever since we were kids! I've always supported you, helped you when ever you asked, fought beside you, helped you fight the darkness and control it! I've always been there! I've always been the one supporting you! And what, that's nothing? Is that what your saying all that was nothing because I'm weak! I'm ...nothing because I'm...weak."

The younger Kimura sister's voice started to get hoarse from all the screaming; her eyes swollen from the tears she had shed. Before Airyella flash steppes away she looked once more ver her shoulder.

"Have you ever considered yourself as just a pawn in my game of chess?"


	4. Byakuya Gets a Surprise Look

Ashley's eyes widen a fraction before turning to the others eyeing Kenpachi out of them.

"Is it true...am I just pawn for you all to use? Am I weak?!"

"Not to us; your sister...there is something wrong with her." Kenpachi tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault.

" I agree; she is off. Do any of you believe she is acting this way because of Renji? Their past...could be finally hitting her." Jushiro Ukitake made the suggestion bouncing off of his fellow Captain's thought. Ashley looked at the ground for a moment. She was getting tired of being over shadowed by her older sister.

"Well...I don't care if she's off or not I no longer care."

"If that's the reason- she's staken it out on everyone. She believes they'll decieve her as well." Ukitake looked over at Byakuya.

"I could try to talk to her, but even I don't know all of the dark events that cloud her mind."

"If that's how you wanna handle it," he smirked. "although it's not what I had in mind."

Normally, it was usual for the Kimura sisters to laugh and make a comeback to a dirty comment, but Ashley didn't make a sound. Yachiru looked confused.

"Kenny what is he talking about?" Kenpachi choked on the question his smaller, pink haired Vice Captain had asked.

"I-I TELL YOU WHEN YOUR OLDER!" Yachiru pouted before she looked ovver at Ikkaku and Yumichicka; giving them a 'You better tell me look'. The both shook their heads violently

"FINE! Mommy what are they talking about?'' she asked looking at Ashley.

Despite being ing a bad mood that her sister had granted her, she turned bright read at the 'mommy' comment. Ukitake caught her expression and smiled at her. He might have been one of the Captain's that has been there the longest but, he still knew what it felt like making and seeing someone feel great.

"Ash, head back to the squad barricks and get some rest. Byakuya..you go..talk to Airyella." he directed the orders to everyone.

"Fine by me!" she nodded at the Captain's and headed off in a hurry.

Back at the Kimura home, Airyella turned on the hot water and started to take off her Shinigami uniform. Letting her hair down she had stepped into the shower, the hot water burn and relax her muscles. As the water hit, she put her hands on the wall and looked down.

"I hate feeling like this.. I'm so tired of trying to fight this...'' she sighed. As she started to wash her body and hair, the bathroom door slammed open.

"AIRYELLA!"

The door alone shocked her, having Byakuya Kuchiki there when she was completely naked made her freak out.

"MASTER KUCHIKI!" she yelped, slipping and falling in the shower.

Byakuya opened the curtian to help her up after hearing her fall. Opening her eyes, slowly after the pain died down, she screamed noticing her Captain and she immediatly covered up her body. He tired not to smirk as he grabbed a towel and her.

She wrapped her body up, sitting in the tub, terrified of Byakuya.

"Y-yes, Master Kuchiki?"

"We need to talk. NOW." Airyella cringed at the power in his voice.

"Yes Master Kuchiki." the long haired blonde timidly climbed out of the shower and stood in front of her Captain, her long hair covering her eyes as she looked down.

He remained silent before gently moved the hair away from her face. At his touch, Airyella had flinched but she refused to look up. _I can't believe my Captain saw my...body._ Byakuya acknowledge the her flinch.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Master Kuchiki. Is there something that needs to be done?" His voice harden when he replied to her.

"Don't lie to me Airyella. Your not alright."

"I am fine Master Kuchiki. I promise. I was startled when you barged in that's all..." Byakuya ran his fingers down her cheek, something that he thought he would've never done as a nobleman. Airyella's eyes darted over to his fingers and she backed away, knowing that it was all wrong. As he cleared his throat and regained his composer, he spoke.

"Anyway...I will leave so you may change but after that I must speak to you."

She nodded. As he left,he spoke once more.

"Oh and Airyella,"

"Yes Master Kuchiki?"

"Call me Byakuya.'' and with that; he left the room. She closed the door and changed into a light purple kimono. Fixing her obi, she walked out to meet him.

"You wanted to speak with me Mas- Byakuya?"

"Yes...how bad was the voice in your head this time?"

''My hollow voice? Umm..probably a 8 on a scale from 1-10." he nodded in understandment.

"I see...so you're losing the battle."

"I'm trying really hard Master Kuchiki...what does it mean when I can do this-" she covered her right eye with her hand and pulled it down; her eye revealing to be black with a yellow 'v' shape in the center. His eyes widen in pure shock but then relaxed.

"It means Airyella, it's taking over you." she started to cry a little, hearing this statement.

"I- I don't wan to become a hollow!" she dropped to her knees, covering her face. "I-I am a monster..."

Byakuya stared at her, unsure of what to do. He knelt down to her height, taking her in his arms and hekd her tight.

"No Airyella...your not a monster...you just happen to have one inside you."

"What happens if I can't control her?!" she gripped his captain coat and cries into his chest.

"I won't let it get that far. No one will." she looked up at him.

"B-Byakuya - promise me something; if someone has to take me down because of my hollow...promise me it will be you. I would be honored to die by Senbonzakura." he strared down at her and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Only if you promise me something."

"Yes...Byakuya?

"You'll take me down with you."

"I...promise."

Byakuya nodded firmly before he tilted her head up and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"Good but if we're lucky we wont have to do that for a long long time. Until then I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you." she was stunned.

"Master Kuchiki...don't waste your time on me. As a captain; it would be unforeseeable to be with a underclassman.

"Do you really think what others say matters to me. I am the head of the Kuchiki family, I get what I want, and I want...no NEED you. Airyella blushed a bright pink.

"I- I'm sorry Master Kuchiki..." she looked down. "The Kuchiki name would forever be destroyed by me. Gomenasai...my almost lover." she got up and flashed stepped out of her own home. Byakuya satyed where they shared their first kiss. He covered his face as he growled in frustration.

"Why, why is it every time I find happiness...my birth ruins it?! First Hisana...now Airyella."

Airyella ran as fast as she could through the court grounds. Passing through many corridors and nearly plowing people over, she wanted her feet to go faster. She arrived at her destination. Sliding in and immediatly getting on all fours; the blonde apologized countless times.

"I-I am so sorry for barging in like this Captain Hitsuguya..I-I just didn't know who else to go too!" Hitsuguya Toshiro looked up from his papers in a surprise and acknowledge her expression.

"Airyella...are you alright?" she held her shoulder in pain and heavly breathed in."

"I-I don'y think so Captain..." she collapsed to the floor and darknessed surrounded her.


	5. Amnesia

"Airyella!" Toshiro ran out from behind his desk and checked on her. Unconscious. Picking her up, he quickly made his way to the 4th squad barricks. Working on a few injured Shinigamis; Captain Unohana noticed him walking in.

"Captain Hitsuguya, been sometime since I've seen you here."

" Yes it has but I'm afraid I'm not here to socialize." he placed the fallen woman in a open bed. "Airyella collapsed in my office." She walked over and checked her out momentarily.

"I'll get her immediate attention. Arigato Captain Hitsuguya. You may go." he nodded.

"Thank you Captain Unohana. Should I go and alert Ashley?"

'Yes, immediatly." Toshiro nodded once again before hurrying out of her office.

Over at the 11th squard, Yachiru was doing a good job at getting on Ikkaku's nerves.

"GOD DAMN IT BRAT WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!"

"KENNY!" Kenpachi walked into the room slightly growling.

"Oi what now?"

"Baldy's being a jerk face!"

"I am not! She's poking me in the head! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The pink haired lieutenant put on an innocent smile for her Captain.

"Look I don't have time to deal with this shit. I got my own problems to deal with." Yachiru jumped on his shoulder.

"Like what Kenny?" He has walked out onto the porch and sat in his usual spot, huffing in confusion and anger.

"It's not anything that concerns you. So don't worry about it." Yachiru looked at him and then noticed Toshiro coming their way in a hurry.

"KEN-CHAN! LOOK!"

"Hmmm?" he noticed the 10th division Captain. "Yo shrimp what's got ur panties in a knot?"

"It's Airyella, she's in immediate care at the 4th squad barricks. Unohana told me to come and tell Ashley."

"Shit.

"She passed out and hit her head on my floor. Where's Ash?"

"Blondie's sick?" Yahciru frowned. "Ashley isn't here she's resting back at Ukki's house."

"Okay, then I'll go there." Kenpachi frowned deeply at the information of where Ashley was staying but shrugged it off.

"I'm not sure, but you might just be wasting your time." Toshiro stopped.

"Whys that?"

"They had a fight just a few hours ago. It was pretty bad." mentioned Ikkaku.

"YEAH! Blondie told Ashy she was weak and wasn't ever going to be a Captain...you know I've known Ashley for a while now and...that was the first time I ever saw her cry." Toshiro sighed heavily, he felt defeated.

"Shit. Well Zaraki; you tell her. I'm gonna head back."

"ME? Hey shorty you know I aint good at that mushy stuff." A cocky smirk came over Toshiro's lips.

"Yeah but the whole 13 court guard squads know you like her." he flashed stpped back to the 4th squad barricks. Kenpachi watched him leave; eyes widen.

"Hey Kenny!" she giggled loudly. "Your face is turning red are you sick too?"

"You know Captain, that is a beautiful color on you."

''SHUT UP I AM NOT RED!" The twisted Captain yelled and then mumbled, "And I don't like her." he had put Yachiru on the ground and headed to squad 13. Ikkaku smirked as they all watched him leave. Yumichicka smirked as mucc.

"Ya know he's right..."

"Ya he doesn't like her, he loves her!"

"YAY KENNY AND ASHLEY!" Yachiru jumped in the air full of excitement.

Ukitake and Ashley were sitting outside next to his koi pond.

"It's nice out, isnt it Captain?" Ukitake smiled at her.

"Yes it is."

Ashley smiled slightly before looking back to at the clouds sighing. Ukitake acknoweleged this. He had an understandment on what she was thinking about.

"What's bothing you Ashley? Is it what Airellya said?'' she slowly nodded before she spoke.

"I can't help but keep going over it; over and over again."

"You'll get stonger, sides; she does have an advantage with that hollow inside her."

"Yeah but...Captain your the only one that knows that my Zanpakto can only cut someone who is my true enemy. I can't spar like everyone else I can't practice...I can't better myself."

"Yes, but you can still work on your cuts and-" he noticed Kenpachi walking their way. "Seems you have a visitor."

Ashley raised an eyebrow before looking around him and noticing who he was talking about.

"OH hey Captain Zaraki." She tried to keep herself from blushing, seceding slightly.

"Your sister is in the infirmary, under critical conditon. Hitsuguya informed me." Her eyes had widen as she stood up quickly.

"When did this happen?"

"Not too long ago, she ran into Hitsuguya's office, guess she need to talk to him and then she just passed out; hitting her head hard. She never got her shoulder looked at after we fought; so I'm guessing that's a playing factor."

The youger Kimura sister ran her hand through her short blonde hair.

"Why why doesn't she ever look after herself?" She had recalled the fight between them and gets slightly angry taking it out on Kenpachi. "If you had been more considerate, she wouldn't have gotten in this mess!"

"WHAT?!"

"Ashley, you need to calm down..." her Captain tried to convince her.

"No! I'm tired of always being the calm one. I'm tired of being the calm, patient, weak little Ashley that sits by and worries about her reckless older sister!"

Kenpachi growled in frustration and starts to leave. "

"DAMN WOMEN!" Ashley retailiated loudly; not realizing how loud she was actually being.

"I'm tired of loving a man that won't ever share the same feelings let alone knowledge my presence!" she started to tear up as she watched the man she loved leave and she sank to the floor. Ukitake took off his captain's coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Ashley, you'll find someone better," he stood up. "I'm going to see your sister, are you coming?" Ashley pulled his coat tighter around her before nodding.

The 13th division Captain and his subordniate walked to the 4th squad barricks. As they walked in, Ashley walked right up to Retsu Unohana.

"Captain Unohana how is she?"

"She's in critical danger..." she stepped out of the way so everyone can see Airyella hooked up with multiple wires and an oxygen mask. "It was worse than I had first intened."

Ashley's eyes widened, gripping the white coat before she walked over and sat next to her sister. Ukitake looked at his subordnite worridly.

"Can you save her, Retsu?" asked the white haired captain. The humble captain sighed.

"There is about a 25% chance we can, with her shoulder and head injury - the hollow inside of her is raging and that's what is starting to eat her from the inside out."

"Is there a way to stop it?"

"Time, rest and hopefully the medicines she has to take will calm it down w we can only hope for the best."

"Captain Unohana?" Ashley finally spoke.

"Yes dear?"

"Is there a way...to defeat the hollow? Like wear it down so Airyella can take it over?"

"If she happens to recover, she will need a lot of help; someone to teach her to control it." Ashley looked up in determination.

"I will. I can't do it on my own I'll need help. But I will...do you know of anyone that is knowledgeable about these sort of things?"

The 4th division reluctantly shook her head.

"The only thing I could say would be once she gets stronger is to fight her until it weakens and she can control it."

"So I fight her until the Hollow emerges." asked Ashley."

"Correct; as long as it does not release into her highest power." Ukitake replied. Unohana frowned deeply.

"But Jushiro, the hollow has come out before only to return time and again no matter how hard Liz tried to control it...what if the only way to beat it is to push it to that point." His facial expression turned serious.

"Then that's what we'll have to do." Ashley looked solemnly down at her sister.

"No, there is no we about it...I'm the only one who can do it.

"Speaking of we...where is Byakuya? I'm sure he would've heard about this already and wouldve been here."

"He probably hasn't. He has a lot on his mind." she stood up and handed Ukitake his captain's coat. " I had better go get him."

"Alright, we'll be here." She smiled gratefully and left. Toshiro stepped from his hiding place.

"I'm surprised at you Jushiro." Ukitake turned and faced him.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never known you not to show concern for your subordinates. And yet when Ashley has just blatantly disregarded your statement and says only she will face the darkness in her sister - you barely bat an eyelash."

"If any captain doesn't show care it's Kuchiki. If I had tried to stop her; it would've only upset her more than she was."

"He has a point Toshiro...after all you know how he feels about her." Unohana added her thought.

"I try to stay out of relationships..."

"Oh, so trying to help Airyella with Byakuya by telling him her feelings and sending Kenpachi to go to Ashley, and now even bringing up Jushiro's lack of concern is staying out of relationships?" she graced him with an all knowing smile.

"Well," the smaller captain crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "punish me for being nice." he had walked out after that. Ukitake looked at the healing captain with an impressed look.

"He means well." Unohana smiled.

She had turned to check on the progression of Airyella. Moving some wires around and refilling the oxygen machine, when Unohana looked back up to take her temperature; Airyella moved slightly. Jushiro quickly made his way to her side.

"Airyella! Airyella, can you hear me?" Airyella's eyes fluttered open, revealing the dark green ones she possessed.

"This is a good sign." Unohana started. "Airyella, do you know where you are?" Slowly looking over, Airyella rested her eyes on Unohana.

"Who are you miss?"

"I thought this may happen."

"Who is she? Airyella, look at me; who am I?" Airyella lookee over.

"A-are you my new master? I-I can clean and help prepare food for cooking, I can also fetch water, tend cows and sew...I-I can read a little and count to twenty. I can even carry away corpses, i-if you need that."

"Master? No, Airyella. I am not your Master. I am your friend Jushiro Ukitake the Captain of the 13th squad. Your sister's in it and she's my..." he cleared his throat "friend as well."

"Like I said Jushiro I expected this, the stress of everything happening has caused her to loose her memory."

"This is great...one of the most well respected shinigami's besides the captains and vices; gone."

"Not necessarily, she isn't to bad off I believe if we can jog her memory she can come back."

"I hope so." Jushiro noticed Ashley and Byakuya walk through the door.

"How is she?" Ashley noticed that her older sister was finally awake. "YOU'RE AWAKE!" she ran over and gave her a hug. Airyella immediatly pulled away and looked at Ashley with a terrified expression.

"Ariyella?" Airyella tilted her head.

"She's lost her memory." Unohana updated the youngest Kimura sister.

"Is there any way to get it back?"

"We were hoping you or Captain Kuchiki would be able to restore 's best if she is around someone she would naturally around." Unohana looked at Byakuya. The nostalgic man stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Airyella." She looked up at him, his presence intimidated her. He walked over and sat on her bedside. "Airyella, will you please talk to me?

''I-I dont know who this Airyella girl is."

"You don't? ...Well I do." Ukitake noticed a change in Byakuya's voice when he cleard his throat.

"I think we should give them some alone time." Ashley looked up at him as Unohana nodded in approval. Ukitake had gently taken Ashley's hand and pulls her out with him. Airyella watched all of them walk out; she started to pull off her oxygen mask. Byakuya continued in what he was saying.

"She is a wonderful, beautiful, young woman with a lot of heart for the things and the people she cares about. And she is the woman I love..." he had taken Airyella's face between his hands and helped her with her mask kissing her softly. "YOU are the woman I love." Airyella slapped him across the face out of instinct.

"I'm sorry Master! Please don't hurt me." Byakuya placed his hand on his now red burning cheek and looked her at her.

''I will never hurt you Airyella." Byakuya had gently takes her hand into his own. "And I am not your Master I am...your lover."

"My lover?" the blonde woman looked down at her arms and slowly started pulling all the needles out. He grabbed her hands and immediatly stopped her.

"Yes, your lover and stop doing that you'll hurt yourself."

"I wish not to be tied down..."

"You won't be for long but I just don't want you to hurt your self. Captain Unohana can you come in here please?"

"Yes Captain Kuchiki?" she asked walking in.

"Airyella wishes to leave. Is that possible?"

"Yes, she will have to be extremely careful. I'll grab her medicine for you to take." she had walked to the huge cabinet and picked out a few test tubes of liquids and a bottle of pills She walked back over to them and handed them to Byakuya. "Most of it it liquids."

"I'll make sure she takes them personally." He looked at Airyella. "Would it be alright if you stayed with me?"

"I have no home? I guess so."

"You do have a home but I don't think it would be wise for you to live by yourself while you've forgotten who you are." Airellya nodded and sat up.

"Yes Master."

"As I have said before I am not your Master. Call me Byakuya."

"Slowly work with her Byakuya; she may call you Master for a while." Unohana gave the stubborn captain advice. He understood.

"Yes...if calling me that is alright for you."

Airyella started to stand up, her balance was off; she immediatly grabbed on to Byakuya for support. He graciously helped her stand on her own. Ashley popped her head in.

"How you feeling sis?"

"Sis?"

"Um yes...I'm your little sister."

"0h...okay." Ashley frowned.

"You don't remember me do you?" Airyella slowly walked over and studied her so called sister."

"Y-you seem..a little familiar." once she spoke; her eye flashed from normal to her hollow eye and back again. Ashley flinched and turned to Byakuya and Unohana.

"It's fighting to get out." Airyella turned and smiled towards Byakuya.

"Let's go to your home master." she walked out of the 4th squad barricks.

"Ashley, did Airyella use to be a slave girl when she was younger?" Ashley's expression darkened as a small shiver ran down her spine.

"U-um yes. We both used to be when we were younger."

"So that's why she calls me her master." he had started to follow Airyella before Ashley called for him.

"Captain Kuchiki! Airyella...Airyella was how do say...fragile when we were little. Maybe not physically but mentally...if she is back to that mind set of when we were young anything could send her off. Don't raise your hand too fast," she smiled darkly. "Before we came here our last master was none to gentle with us." Byakuya's eyes widened but relaxed again.

"Noted."

"Thank you..." Ashley gave him a tired but grateful smile. "For everything. I wouldn't have been able to do this..." Byakuya walked out of the building but couldn't find Airyella insight. Ashley walked out behind him, starting to head home.

"Captain?" she looked around. "Where is she?"

"I'm not sure." they both heard a scream. "RENJI!"


	6. Just a Kiss

"OH NO!" Ashley started to run towards the scream. "I've only known one girl that makes him scream like that!" Byakuya ran up right up beside her.

"I hope she isn't doing any damage."

"Captain, it's my sister we're talking about."

"True, but she's lost her memory; I'm hoping she never gets the memories back of her and Renji."

Ashley remained quiet until they arrived on the scene. Renji was laying on the ground with Airyella standing over him.

"I think we're a little to late for that Captain."

"Why are you so afraid man?" questioned Airyella.

"W-w-what?" Renji looked at Byakuya and Ashley in confusion.

Airyella noticed him looking at Byakuya, she grabbed him by the throat and had puts her knees to his chest.

"You dare look at my master?!" she pushed harder on this throat.

"AIRYELLA DON'T!" Ashley ran over and started to pry her sister off. "Renji is Byakuya's Lieutenant!"

"Must destroy the one who wishes to hurt my master." her hollow eye returned. Kenpachi arrived on the scene; wanting to find out what all the noise was about.

"What is all of this noise?!

"AIRYELLA! He doesn't want to desTROY HIM!" Ashley managed to rip her off, throwing her into the ground and stood infront of Renji like a shield.

"Aireylla has lost her memory and thinks I wanna kill my Captain!" Kenpachi smiled sadistically.

"This has got to be the best entertainment yet." A iryella sat on the ground, looking down at the road.

"Kenpachi this is NOT funny!"

"S-sorry." the tall captaon scratched his head.

"HOLY SHIT the world is coming to an end! Airyella thinks I wanna kill my

Captain and Captain Zaraki just apologized!"

"Renji this is not the time for those observations." Byakuya warned his subordniate." Airyella was holding her head in pain, tears started to drop onto the ground. Ashley stepped forward and knelt down to her.

"Airyella...are you alright?"

"My head hurts really badly." The younger Kimura sister reached out anf gently held her.

"Captain Kuchiki do you have any pain medicine?" He nodded as he found the tube for her headaches and gave it to Ashley. When she offered it, Airyella pulled away.

"Airyella...sis please take it, it'll help your head. It'll make the pain go away. Right Kenpachi?" she looked at him for encouragement.

"Of course it will." the older sister started to crawl away.

"I don't want it." Byakuya was getting annoyed.

"Give it to me, I'll encourage her." Ashley handed it to him. "Airyella, take your medicine." she violently shook her head no. Byakuya put the liquid in his mouth and kissed her; letting the medicine spill in her mouth. Ashley's eyes widened.

"Wow...nice encouragement."

"Yeah...hey there ya go Kenpachi you can just do that and maybe A-" Byakuya stared everyone down.

"Do not tell a soul I did that."

"Yes sir!" agreed Renji and Ashley quickly as Kenpachi just snorted, ignoring the 6th squad Captain. Renji looked over at Airyella and noticed something

"Why is her right eye black with a yellow 'v'?"

"Renji shut up!"

"Ah so it seems like the monster inside her is trying to come out while she's weak." commented the 11th squad Captain.

"Kenpachi!" Byakuya was swift; pulling out Senborzakura and pointing it at Kenpachi's eye.

"Make another statement, so help me..." this made the sadistic Captain smirk.

"You'll what pretty boy? Teach me a lesson?" Ashley had taken out her sword, Shiroi Raion and took Byakuya's place.

"No but I will if you don't knock it off!" With all of the yelling going on, Airyella hid her face in Byakuya's chest. Kenpachi's eye widened and then soften.

"Fine. I'll see you around...Byakuya Kuchiki." he had fled the scene. Ashley was caught by surprise.

"Kenpachi..." she had shook her head and looked back over at Byakuya and Airyella.

"Sorry about that sis. I don't know what's gotten into him." she slowly peered out of his chest.

"I-it's okay." she replied in a soft tone. Ashley smiled gently.

"I think you've had enough for one day...but before you go rest is there anything you wanna know?"

"No..." Airyella covered her hollow eye and then pulled down, letting it return to normal. "Let's go Master." Ashley's eyes widened, she couldn't believe her sister controlled the hollow.

"Captain one more thing before you go." she walked over and whispered into Byakuya's ear. "She knew how to control the hollow little bit and she isn't afraid. Keep trying with her." He nodded and they were off to the Kuchiki manor.

At the Kuchiki manor, Byakuya escorted Airyella to her room.

"This where you'll be staying you recover." she looked over the huge bedroom.

"Okay."

"If you need anything else durring the night my room is just down the hall.

"Yes Master Kuchiki." she walked in and sat on the bed. Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Airyella...can I ask why you call me Master?"

"Cause you are, I live to serve my lord. You have me completely under your control." Byakuya was stunned. He was use to having maids and servants, but for some reason this surprised him.

"I could make you do anything?"

"Yes, my lord. I can cook, clean and I can try anything, if you need that."

"I don't need anything like that...but I need a friend."

"I suppose I could... be a friend." He smiled gently at her.

"Arigato Airyella...good night...I love you."

"Good night Master Kuchiki." she smiled and walked over to the window and looked out, not expecting a visitor.

"Oh hey sis! Remember me?" questioned Ashley with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh, hello sister. I was actually going to come see you." Ashley rolled her eyes at the formal attitude but smiled anyways.

"Really? Heh I was just taking a walk to clear my head and I thought I'd stop and see if you were settled in. So-" she grabbed on to the window sill and pulled herself up and sitting on it. "what's up?"

"Master Kuchiki shown me to my quarters." Airyella turned around and looked at the room again. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah I see." she whistled at the sight. "It's pretty extravagant, isn't?"

"I guess so."

"You okay Airyella?"

"How are you doing? Especially with that really big guy?" Ashley blushed slightly.

"You mean Kenpachi? Um, well we're good all good..."

"Doesn't seem like it. You madly in love with him., and he with you." Ashley blushed darkly.

"He-he...Oh no sis you got to be wrong Kenpachi would never be in love with me."

"Oh...did I make a mistake? The way you look at each other was quite obvious." Ashley thought about for a second and then smiled.

"Are you...sure sis?" Airyella nodded.

"But how I mean he's never said anything." Airyella looked at the moon before she said anything.

"A man never shows his true feelings at first. When the one he loves is in danger - that's when he'll be exposed. Just like the King in chess." Ashley looked at her sister and whispered.

"Like a King in Chess...so how can I get him to show his feelings? Jump off a cliff?"

"No, just give it time I guess... or fight someone who is triple your strength."

"Triple my strength hm?" the younger sister thought about it. "Well yeah I guess that will work...but who is the question." Airyella shrugged. Ashley smiled as the perfect person popped into her head.

"Nevermind sis I know what I'll do." she looked at her older sister and smiled.

"Thanks sis...for everything." she hugged Airyella.

"Your welcome dear sister. Bye!"

"Bye!" Ashley hopped off the window pane and started heading towards the 13th squad barricks. She quickly turned around. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you make sure Kenpachi is at the training grounds tomorrow at noon? It's all part of my plan."

"I guess. Good night!" she closed the curtain and stood against the window. Ashley started to head home for a goodnight's sleep.

"After all I'll need it...Gin isn't going to be an easy opponent to fight."

The next day came along and Ashley stepped out of her quarters and stretched til she heard her shoulder snap and let out a loud yawn. Her captain had made a notice of her apperance and smiled

"Good morning Ashley. Where are you off to this fine day?"

"Good morning Captain, just heading down to the training grounds. Thought I'd take you up on your suggestion and start practicing."

"Ah I see well have a nice time training."

"I will Captain! See you around..." she mumbled something so he didn't hear it. "Hopefully." Ashley headed down to the training grounds to get some practice in for her fight with Gin, but not before sending a Hell Butterfly to him with the invite. "Now all there is to do now is wait and hope that Airyellamakes out ok."

Airyella on the other hand was doing quite the opposite of what she was suppose to do. Instead of making sure Kenpachi shown his face on the battle field, she was watching some students from the Shino Academy practice. Kenpachi walked up behind her, grumbling, getting word from Ikkaku that she wanted to speak with him.

"Hey Airyella, what the Hell did you call me up here for?"

"Miss Ashley requested that you show up at the training grounds." answered Airyella, not taking her eyes off the students.

"She did huh"

"Yes, she said something about fighting someone 3 times her strength." Kenpachi looked down at the small woman with a clear shock of expression on his face.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Well ya I heard you idiot! Psh, but you must have gotten it wrong cuz Ashley wouldn't do something that reckless."

"Really? Might as well go check just to be sure." she looked over her shoulder at him. "She'll do anything...for your love."

"L-love?" he sputtered as a light blush came over him. "What the fuck are you talking about!?" Airyella was getting upset, this was a reason why she hated men. uch stubbornness.

"JUST GO ALREADY! SHE'S FIGHTING GIN!"

Kenpachi's eyes widened in fear, his spiritual pressure surging at the bit mention of the sly fox captain.

"She wouldn't." he immediately started to sprint towards the training grounds, hoping to make it in time. At the training grounds, Ashley was facing the sly 3rd division Captain.

"Well well well if it isn't little Ashley." he sported his usual creepy smile. Ashley attempted to keep herself from shuddering at his gaze.

"Gin." Kenpachi shumpo'ed infront of her and guarded her protectively. Ashley couldn't believe that he \had actually shown up.

"K-Kenpachi?"

"Ah Captain Zaraki." Gin smiled even more. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this interruption?"

"Get out of here Gin. Now." The grey haired captain tilted his head to the side.

"Oh but Captain I can't. It would be horrible to disregard an invitation presented by the-" he eyed Ashley and licked his lips. "young lady."

"I am going to tell you one more time Gin...leave." at this point, Kenpachi's spiritual pressure exploded. Gin rasied his hands in surrender.

"Now, now, Captain no need to get nasty now. I'll do as you ask after all..." his voice became darker. "you are a Captain." he nodded to Ashley. "Miss Ashley." he flashed stepped away.

"HEY wait a second! I didn't even get a chance to draw my sword!" she tried to step around Kenpachi but was blocked by his arm. He looked over his shoulder.

"Don't do anything that reckless again. You are not your idiotic sister." she huffed.

"Hey, I can do what ever I want besides why would you care."

"If I didn't care, do you think I would've came?" she remained silent for a few before looking at the ground.

"It would look bad for a Captain to over look it...that's all."

"Yes, but it's also because I love you Ashley. If you fought Gin and I wasn't there to save you, I don't know what I wouldve done with myself." Ashley looked up at him in shock, her hope slowly starting to rise in her heart.

"Y-you what?" she squeaked out.

"I love you. Just as Byakuya loves your idiotic sister."

"You do?" tears began to form in her eyes.

"I mean every word." He turned, facing her. Kenpachi grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Her eyes has widened before closing them and kissing back just as passionately, arms wrapping around his neck, whispering against his lips as tears ran down her face.

"I love you too."

"I know you do." she pulled back slightly.

"But if you knew then why didn't you ever say anything!?"

"Cause -"

"It's the same reason I told you." the couple looked over at Airyella, whom made her presence.

"Airyella?"

"Hello sister."

"Hi Airyella...Ha I guess it would have been easier just to tell him my feelings huh?" Ashley glanced at Kenpachi for a moment.

"Well, yes. It would've been smarter." Ashley grinned before she hugged Airyella tightly.

"You're starting to sound like the old you! Thank you." The older sister waved it off as she started to head back to the Shino Academy.

"We might as well go tell Yachiru." offered Kenpachi. Ashley smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah might as well." she had taken his hand in her own and started to gently pull him along. "After all her 'mommy' nickname for me is coming true."


	7. Airyella's Hollowfication Completed

Airyella watched the academy students practice fight. She had walked up to two boys who were practicing with their swords.

"May I try?" One of the boy students turned to her and had an attitude.

"Are you nuts? You couldn't do this if you we're actually a student!" the two boys had shoved Airyella onto the ground and laughed at her as she landed in some mud. The boys walked over to the fallen woman and stood over her.

"You are pathetic."

"Who's pathetic?" a voice questioned behind Airyella. The boys looked up.

"C-Captain Aizen!" the both bowed respectfully to the 5th division captain. He had smiled before reaching down and pulling Airyella to her feet.

"What seems to be the issue here?" he gave the boys a look giving him what looks like to anyone else a cheery smile, yet the boys shudder.

"They both shoved me down after I asked to try what they were doing." Airyella answered Aizen, knowing that the boys wouldn't.

"Is that so? Boys do you know who this woman is?" they had shook their heads.

"This is Airyella Kimura and she is the fourth seat of Squad 6; ran by Captain Kuchiki and sister to Ashley Kimura, the fifth seat of Squad 13. She has risen amongst the ranks as one of the most talented Soul Reapers to date not to mention one of the youngest to receive her rank. You will do well to show her respect." his voice remained the same and yet there is almost a sinister quality to it."

"Y-yes sir!" they collaborated. Airyella pulled away from Aizen and stood infront of them. Aizen raised his eyebrow.

"Airyella?" he hollow eye appeared and the boys started to back up.

"I, Airyella Kimura of the 4th seat of squad six, command you! Now, all of you...Die!" she had thrown her arm out to the side. The boys were in a trance like state.

"Yes, my lord!" they both had taken their zanpaktou and stabbed one another. Aizen's eyes widened in shock by what she had just done.

"Airyella, what are you doing?!" She had watched the boys drop before she stepped over them and walked away. Aizen rushed over to them and checked their pulses before sending a hell butterfly over to squad 4 and then one to her sister. Airyella walked around the Seireitei, watching the kids play and the adults chat. She had felt a tug on her sleeve. Looking down, she noticed it was a little girl.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to give this to you Miss Airyella." the young girl held up and apple. Airyella graciously had taken it.

"Um, thank you darling, but why?"

"You're my idol! You make me want to become a shinigami!" Ashley came running around the corner, spotting her sister. She stopped and walked up to her and the little girl.

"Airyella...how are you feeling?" her sister turned around and smiled.

"I feel fine." Ashley remained silent and looked down at the little girl with a smile.

"Hey sweetie can you give me and my sister some alone time? I have some things to discuss with her."

"Sure!" she started to run off and waved. "By Miss Airyella!" Airyella waved goobye as Ashley smiled and then turned to her sister with a frown on her fce.

"Sis I want you to look at me." Airyella looked at Ashley.

"What is it dear sister?"

"Airyella...I want you to answer these questions for me no matter how stupid they sound. What can you tell me about you and I? Starting from your earliest memory to know."

"I remember getting beat with a leather whip after i said to our master 'you don't know nothing about hard work.' "

"That's right and what did I do?"

"You covered my mouth and told the master I didnt mean it"

"Yeah that's right...in the end we both ended up getting beat. You then me...what about after that?" Airyella smiled

"I killed him." Ashley nodded slowly with a grim look on her face.

"Yeah you did...that was the first time the Hollow came out. Our last Master. Do you remember what we did then?"

"Nope!" she sighed. "I'm bored!" Airyella started to leave but Ashley grabbed her by the shoulders; stopping her from leaving.

"Airyella, I'm not done talking to you yet!"

"I'm bored with all these questions!" she had shoved her sister away before she flashed stepped away. Ashley sighed and chased after her.

"AIRYELLA I'M NOT GIVING UP TILL YOU TALK TO ME!" Airyella stopped shortly after.

"What do you want?!"

"I want you to remember damn it! I want you to remember everything! I want you to remember who you are cause the person you are right now is not you!

"I remember everything okay?! I remember the day our mother gave us up, when I murdered our master, stealing food, slapping Byakuya and getting raped multi times by Renji!" she stopped and thought for a moment. "Renji..." she was getting pissed off. Ashley's eyes widened.

_Shit...she remembers the pain Renji caused her._

"Then why the hell are you acting like a psycho!? You just made two kids stab themselves!" she noticed the rage and sighed; rubbing her temples before looking at her. "I know what Renji did sis...but this is not the time right now."

"RENJI ABARAI!" Airyella's hollow eye returns along with her left eye turning. Her hollow mask slowly started to form.

"Sis I said calm-" she looked at Airyella closely, sending a Hell butterfly to alert all of the Captains before slowly unsheathing her sword realizing that the time has come. "So your coming back with a vengeance hmmm Hollow?"

Airyella attempted to fight off the hollow. The mask concelaed her entire face and it spreading across her entire body. Ashley smiled darkly.

"Well...you'll have to go through me." Ashley lunged forward, punching her in the gut then stepped back quickly trying to get Airyella to follow her. The hollow transformation was complete and Airyella was transformed into dragon hollow, the hole placed over her heart. When it spoke, it was a more masculine voice.

"Hello me it's me again! You can subdue but never tame me!" the hollow let out a roar that echoed through the Sereitei.

The battle was on. Ashley ran forward again, hitting the dragon hollow in the head with the hilt of her sword. The hollow chased after her, eventaully slamming Ashley into the ground with it's massive claw. "When you chose to raise your sword that's when a boy messed with a man." The hollow started to form a cero in it's mouth.

Ashley rammed the hilt of her sword into the hollows throat, making it gag and loosen it's grip; allowing Ashley enough space to escape, slicing her shoulder in the process. As the hollow slapped Ashley with it's tail, sending her soaring throught the air ans slamming to the ground in process; Byakuya, Ukitake, Kenpachi and Soi Fong had shown up. As Ashley gasped for breath, the hollow had taken flight, launching the newly formed cero. She stood up, slowly noticing the Cero as it comes blazing towards her. She flashed stepped quickly to the side, rolling out of harm's way before she addressed the observing captains.

"NO ONE GET IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS FIGHT!" she gripped her zanpaktou."This is just between us." Ashley jumped high into the air, swinging her blade, sending a gust of sharp wind towards the hollow. The hollow had taken the hit, falling a few hundred feet before catching itself. Byakuya snarled from the sidelines.

"Damn it..." he gripped his zanpaktou. Ukitake raised his arm to stop him.

"I think it would be wise to stay out of this Byakuya...no matter what you may have promised." he glanced at Kenpachi. "The same goes for you." Byakuya felt a few tears drop fall.

"We promised one another..."

"I know..." he placed a hand on Byakuya's shoulder. "But this is something that THEY have to do."

"Bullshit!" growled Kenpachi stepping forward. The hollow noticed Byakuya, tears filled his eyes.

_Byakun..._

Ashley noticed and quickly launches forward, jumping on the hollow's back.

"Yes Airyella that's Byakuya, the man you love!" The hollow swiped and launched another cero before ramming Ashley into the side of a mountain. Ashley screamed in pain before she plunged her sword into the side of the mountain to keep herself upright.

"SISTER YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS!" Jushiro flinched and turned whiter as he heard Ashley's scream

"Ashley..."

"DAMN IT!" Kenpachi tried to get around Soi Fong but was blocked again, this time by sword point

"Kenpachi stop! Running in there in a rage isn't going to help things!"

"Nothing that happens now is any of your concern! Your very existence is a mistake! You need to be erased from the face of the earth!" The hollow grabbed Ashley and had taken her high in the air. She preformed a corkscrewdrive; driving through the sky to kit the ground. Ukitake's eyes widened in fear.

"NO!" Kenpachi tried to run forward but was tackled by Soi Fong, whom was trying to protect him.

"ASHLEY!" he roared.

Ashley looked up into the hollow's eyes before she plunged her blade into the hollow's chest.

Sis...I love you." The hollow had stopped, dropping Ashley and it looked at the sword in it's chest. As Ashley fell to Earth, she slipped into unconsciousness from the blood lost and injuries. Kenpachi shoved his fellow captain to the side, flash stepping and catching Ashley. Byakuya watched Airyella as her mask started to crack and break off; revealing the real her. Tears ran down her face.

"BYAKUYA!" the rest of the hollow body shattered as she fell from thew sky with the sword still in her. Byakuya caught her in time; he stared at the sword in her chest.

"Airyella?" Ukitake checked on Ashley before looking over at Byakuya and Airyella.

"Byakuya, pull the sword out...it hasn't hurt her." Airyella opened her eyes slowly.

"Byakuya...you're actually here." she reached up to touch his face but cough up some blood. Byakuya nodded, slowly kissing her forehead before gently pulling the sword out to reveal nothing.

"I don't understand...the blade didn't even cut her yet it went right through. So why is she coughing up blood?" Soi Fong shook her head in confusion.

"I don't know...it must be from the wind that hit her earlier. But how could the blade not hurt her, let alone kill her?"

"Ashley's sword can only cut people who are her real enemies." Ukitake spoke up. Airyella threw up blood again as she slowly looked up Byakuya.

"Byakun..."

"You'll be alright Airyella I promise." he looked at Kenpachi. " We need to get them to Squad 4."

"Byakuya...wait." He looked down at her.

"What is it darling?" She had grabbed his hand gently and placed it on her stomach. She smiled up at him.

"Give us the strength to make it through." Byakuya's eyes had widened and then filled up with tears.

"You have all the love and strength I can give." he looked back over ast Kenpachi. "We must go now." Kenpachi nodded but remained silent, holding Ashley a little tighter.

"I sent a hell butterfly, warning Unohana we are on our way."


	8. Sorrowful Destruction

Over at the squad 4 district, Unohana and her squad were running around frantically.

"Quickly everyone me must have everything prepared for their arrival."

"Yes ma'am!"

Byakuya and Kenpachi ran into the building carrying Airyella and Ashley, while Ukitake and Soi Fong follow closely behind. Unohana had taken one look at the sisters and frowned.

"Quickly put them on the beds. We need to get Ashley hooked up and patched up immediately." Kenpachi placed Ashley gently on the table and stepped back. He watched all of the movements of the aids closely.

"Byakuya place Airyella down on that bed I'll take a look at her first." she came over and checked Airyella over. "What hurts dear?"

"My head and chest"

"Ashley got her pretty good with the hilt of her sword and wind scar." Ukitake informed the 4th squad captain. She nodded before placing a hand on her stomach, gently pushing.

"Well the good news is the baby is fine." she had reached up and gently pushed on her chest. "But it seems you have some broken ribs which would explain the blood," she checked her eyes as well."And it seems you have a slight concussion. But don't worry we'll get you patched up."

"Yay..." Unohana smiled before she started to heal her.

"We'll give you some meds for the pain and you'll need some rest." The 4th squad captain noticed Byakuya's concerned look and smiled. "Don't worry she'll be fine." Unohana glanced over at the team working on her sister."How is Ashley doing?"

"She's stable, we're doing everything as fast as possible!" replied one of the nurses.

Unohana continued to work on Airyella in silence, then she addressed Ukitake.

"I take it Ashley fought the Hollow." The white haired captain grimaced in pain before nodding.

"Yes she did...I've never seen her fight like that before."

"Yes...it was quite impressive seeing as she isn't one of the high ranked officers." added Soi Fong.

"But Airyella wasn't her real enemy." added Kenpachi who didn't take his eyes off of Ashley.

"No she wasn't so Ashley gave it her all considering the circumstances..." he glanced over at her sheathed sword. "But it seems her sword knows Ashley's true feelings. Even though it was the Hollow she was facing...she could still see her sister underneath." Ukitake replied. Before anyone could suspect, a nurse screamed in panic

"CAPTAIN! Miss Kimura is hemorrhaging!" Unohana ran to her side quickly.

"Quick, move!" she had started to stop the bleeding. Kenpachi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ukitake and Soi Fong tried to step ing and be of assisstance.

"NO, no one move I'm trying to concentrate." Unohana snapped for the first time showing her true worry. A nurse checked Ashley's pulse.

"Captain, we're loosing her!" Unohana shook her head, working faster than ever. Ashley coughed up alot of bloode, her body shaking from the strain before she became limp. Silence followed as the same nurse checked Ashley's pulse again.

"There's a pulse...but it's very weak." Unohana nodded slowly before she gave orders.

"Get her bandaged up but be careful we don't want it to start bleeding again."

Airyella attempted to look over but her face was caught in the hands of Byakuya; making her look at him. As she looked at him, he just shook his head. Unohana rinsed her hands over before she looked over at Hanataro.

"I think it would be best if we leave Ashley to rest...Hanataro, go and report what has happened to Captain Yamamoto. Tell him that Airyella is fine and can go home..." Hanataro nodded, starting to leave but paused.

"And Ashley's?"

"Tell him she will be staying with me." Hanataro nodded as he started to run off.

"Now as I said we should-"

"I'm not leaving." cut in Kepnpachi" Soi Fong

"Kepanchi you-" Unohana held up her hand at Soi Fong.

"No it's alright. Let him stay." Byakuya gently picked up Airyella.

"Come on we had better get you home." Ukitake gently smiled at Airyella.

"She'll be alright, after all she's a fighter just like her sister." he placed his hand on her stomach. "Just like this little one will be." Byakuya nodded in thank you to the two captains before flash stepping out of the room heading home with Airyella in his arms. Ukitake turned to Kenpachi. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah." Ukitake nodded slowly before he moved at few strands of hair from Ashley's face.

"You know...she really does love you." he smiled sadly, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't waste it." Kenpachi remained silent before he snarled looking at Ashley's unconcious body.

"Why? Why the Hell did you have to do that!? You had better not fucking die on me. DO YOU HEAR ME, DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE!" he grabbed a near by chair and threw it against the wall, breaking into pieces. He sank to the floor, his back against her bed, barring his face in his hands growling in frustration. "Fuck..."


	9. Almost Decapitated

Byakuya carried Airyella throughout the mansion and before he even got her to his quarters; Airyella started to scramble in his arms.

"No not till I get you to bed." he walked down the hall until he reached his own bedroom and he placed her on the bed gently. She huffed.

"Now don't start Ariyella you need to take it easy."

"I dont know how to do that. I always gotta be on the move." he slightly smiled at her.

"I know...but now you have to think more about yourself," he placed his hand on her stomach. "and our child."Airyella rolled her eyes.

"Okay Byakuya-sama." Byakuya frown.

"What's with the attitude?"

"It's nothing." she had rolled over on her side, her back facing him.

"It is..." as he sat on his bed, Byakuya placed her hand on her shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong my love."

"It's nothing Byakuya Kuchiki." Airyella let her spiritual pressure rise a little bit, letting him know she was irritated. He glared darkly at her.

"Airyella."

"Glare all you want." the head of the Kuchiki clan stood up.

"You know, taking out your anger on the people you care about isn't going to help matters. It sure is hell isn't going to make your sister any better." he stormed out of the room. She sat up looking at the door.

"YEAH, WELL SOME PEOPLE ARE ALWAYS SUPPOSE TO BE THERE FOR YOU! PROMISE MURDERER!" Airyella started to get out of bed. She heard him yell from another room.

"I was there for you but Jushiro held me back and so did your sister!" she climbed out of the window, not looking back without a care. "Ariyella are you listening to me?" Jumping out of the window, she ran off in the dark of the night.Byakuya walked into the room and sighed in frustration. "Why does she have to drive me crazy..." sighing slightly, he remembered why. "Because I'd go insane with out her. Byakuya walked out of the room to go look for her.

Airyella held up her hakama as she ran through the rain and mud. There was someone she had to tell. "I'm sorry Byakuya-sama..."

Popping his head out of the quarter's, Jushiro noticed Airyella.

"Ariyella? What are you doing here?" she bowed to him.

"Captain Ukitake; please don't tell anyone where im going..." he looked at her closely then nodded.

"Of course not, your secret is safe with me. Where are you going might I ask?"

"To the human world."

"The human world!? But why?!"

"I need to be on my own, away from Byakuya," she lookd down and held her stomach. "to give this child a real life." Ukitake remained silent for a few before he whispered.

"And you don't think the child will have one here?"

"It's not that at all Captain; its just that - he or she should have an actually child life; not be put into training as soon as he or she can walk." he nodded in understandment.

"I can understand that...but Ariyella what about Byakuya? Don't you think he has a right to help raise his child?" he watched a tear drop.

"We just got into a fight..." she started to back up. "I-I gotta go Captain." Jushiro reached out and gently grabbed her arm, pulling Airyella lightly in his arms, their eyes meeting.

"Wait...I understand why your doing this. You'll be a good Mother Ariyella and I'm sure Byakuya will understand...but you do know once you leave even if I don't say anything; he and Ashley won't stop looking for you."

"I know...which is why I'll make sure they wont find me." he gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye...Jushiro." she pulled out of his arms and ran to the nearest gate to the human world. He watched her leave and sighed.

"Goodbye Ariyella...good luck."

Back at squad 4, Unohana walked in nodding at Kenpachi before checking on Ashley's status.

"Her pulse is still weak, but her breathing is normal." The tall captin sighed in relief. "She'll still need to be on oxygen until she wakes up..." she checked Ashley's wounds before she started to redress them. "How are you holding up?"

"Stressed. Worried. Scared."Unohana smiled gently while she worked.

"**Y**ou must truly love her if the great Kenpachi Zaraki the feared Captain of the 11th company is admitting he's scarred."

"Don't remind me...and yes, I love her dearly." The 4th captain chuckled lightly.

"I'm glad...you know she used to come to me for advice about you."

"I'd figure it would be that annoying thing she calls a sister."

"Oh I believe that she did. But she figured that Ariyella has known you just as long as her. She wanted someone with more experience on the matter." Kenpachi nodded. Ashley let out a choking noise before she started to cough. The 11th squad captain stood up quickly and ran over to her. Unohana reached over and tilted Ashley's head forward.

"It's alright, it's just the body's way of trying to breath on it's own...thou with her injuries it do worry me some."

"Is she going to be fine?" Ashley coughed some more before she fell silent again.

"Yes as long as she doesn't start to thrash in her sleep." Unohana watched her a bit more closely. "In fact she may be close to waking up. Ashley can you hear me?" She didn't move or make a sound. Byakuya rushed in in a sweat.

"AIRYELLA'S GONE!" Unohana turned from Ashley and frown.

"Gone?"

"Yes..gone. I can't find her anywhere - or she plays a mean game of hide and seek." Unohana remained silent for a little bit before nodding.

"You're right I can't feel her presence."

"Smooth Kuchiki; you almost loose her to death and now she vanished. Not such a good boyfriend afterall are we?" snikered Kenpachi. Byakuya's eyes flashed in anger and rage.

"And what are you Zaraki? You couldn't even say you loved Ashley for fear of appearing weak. And the only way she gets you to say it is by putting herself in danger. And now she lays in the hospital dyeing! Not exactly boyfriend of the year material." Kenpachi walked over and got in Byakuya's face.

"You know what pretty boy; at least ashley isnt pregnant by mistake." Byakuya retaliated.

"I wouldn't let Ashley hear that Zaraki. She'll be crushed knowing any child she has will be a mistake in your eyes. If you EVER call MY child a mistake again I WILL KILL YOU." Kenpachi smirked.

"Bring it."

"I think it's time we all calmed down after all it is not the time for anger and harsh words." Unohana stepped in and glanced between them. "After all, if the girls saw you know they would both be upset." Kenpachi stepped away from the head Kuchiki. Byakuya continued to glare before rubbing his temples.

"You're right...this is not the time for fighting." he glanced at Ashley. "I have to find Ariyella...do you think there is anyway Ashley might know where she could have gone?"

"Maybe but at the way she is progressing, it might be sometime before she wakes up."

"Talk to the people she can trust anything too."

"Yes," he glanced at Kenpachi before looking away."Thank you." Byakuya received a snort from Kenpachi.

"K-Ken.." Ashley whimpered. He had taken her hand.

"Yes?"

"K-Kenpachi..." her eyes were barely opened, she smiled slightly. "S-s-stop fi-fighting..." Ashley fell back into a deep sleep. Her beloved smiled.

"Okay." Unohana checked Ashley's pulse again.

"She's getting stronger. And waking up even for that short of time is good not to mention knowing who you are Kenpachi." she smiled at him before turning to Byakuya. "Thou...I am worried. If she wakes up and finds out about Ariyella she's going to try and look for her. If she pushes herself to hard before she is ready."

"I'll make sure she's easy." Byakuya listened to the two captains speak and then he heard a voice like Airyella's.

"_I hear you're asking all around if I'm anywhere to be found..." _Unohana noticed Byakuya's expression.

"Byakuya. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Unohana looked at him for a few and then looked over at Kenpachi.

"She's almost ready to wake up. Keep trying with her, she wants to hear you the most." smiling before lookin back at Byakuya, Unohana addressed the Airyella disappereance." You and I had better start a search party and the sooner the better." Byakuya headed out the door with Unohana behind him. She looked one last time at Kenpachi. "And hey get some rest. Ashley will be worried about you if she wakes up and you look like that." Smiling gently, Unohana left.

Out in the courtyard, all the Lieutenants and Captains gathered together to discuss what had happened to Airyella.

"So she just packed up and left?" wondered Captain Hitsuguya.

"We got into a fight and I left. When I walked back into my quarters, she was gone."

"But that just doesn't sound like Ariyella. I mean if she left to go somewhere she would have told someone. She would have waited for Ashley to wake up." SoiFon added. Hisagi nodded his head.

"Although after that massive Hollow fight, Airyella could have just got too much pressure on her shoulders and left. But I agree; she would've told someone."

"Agreed...did anyone see her recently?"" A few captains and vices shook their heads. Airyella didn't visit alot of people unless it was necessary. Shunsui noticed his friend's troubled facial expression.

"Jushiro do you know anything?"

"No...sorry..." he hated that. He was always truthful with his fellow commrades, but he promised to keep Airyella's secret. Unohana watched him closely before giving him a sad smile.

"Jushiro they both trust you. You're Ashley's Captain and friend and Ariyella trusts you because she knows her sister does."

"Even if it wasn't in the last hour, can you remember anything that could be a clue?" The white haired captain sighed. He was defeated, he could no longer put up the chirade.

"She ran to my quarters last night in the heavy rain," everyone became silent waiting for him to continue. "She told me she had to be away from everyone; this lifestyle, away from Byakuya..." the head of the Kuchiki clan flinched in pain. Jushiro looked up."She's left for the real world, to give the child a real life."

"She...she what? A real life? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" roared Byakuya. Everyone but Unohana flinched in fear of his voice.

"She feels that living as a soul reaper isn't exceptable." Renji added his thoughts. Ukitake sighed.

"She didn't say that. She was just worried the child would be put into training at to early of an age."

"And she didn't want that for the child..." Isane said in a quite voice. Hitsuguya shrugged.

"Can you blame her?" he looked down at the ground. "How many of us have watched the blood of the young be spilled and have to explain to a family why their child isn't coming home?" Everyone nodded in agreement except for Byakuya who's blood was boiling over. What occured next made the group stare in complete shock. Byakuya attacked Jushiro, slamming him to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT STOP HER! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Ukitake looked up at him indifference.

"Byakuya you know she would have left either way. If I had stopped her she just would have tried again."

"BULLSHIT!" tears ran down the 6th squad captains face as he ripped out Senborzakura and held it up to Jushiro's throat.

"Give me a good reason why i shoulnt decapitate you!"

"Captain Kuchiki calm down it wasn't his fault!" Soifon attempted to stop the fighting. Ukitake smiled sadly..

"I don't have one...but could ya wait a bit till I know Ashley will be alright?" Byakuya relentlessly let go and stood back up. Shunsei helped his friend up.

"You alright?" Ukitake nodded.

"I'm fine."

"So what I'm hearing is, we are going to the human world?!" Matsumoto was getting all excited about going shopping again until Hitsuguya interupted her.

"To look for Airyella only! But...we need to see how to approach this cautiously. Can't bring her back by force."

"Agreed we will have to persuade her to come back somehow..." Komamura added. Renji stepped forward.

"We should probably see if her sister is awake so she can be informed." Unohana nodded her head.

"She was starting to wake before we came here. Kenpachi was trying to talk to her." Yachiru looked grumpy.

"Does that mean I can finally see Ashley?" she folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"Yes it does." Ukitake watched as the small girl smile big.

"YAY!"


	10. Awakened

Yachiru started to run towards the 4th division in excitement to see Ashley again. SoiFon rolled her eyes as her and the others trailed behind.

"Did anyone mention she still needs to be careful with her?" Hisagi chuckled.

"Nope." Ukitake groaned, looking annoyed for the first time.

"I'm glad you find this funny Lieutenant. She could seriously hurt her." Hisagi coughed.

"Sorry Captain Ukitake..."

Everyone arrivied at the 4th squad barricks, as they walked into where Ashley was stationed; they found Zaraki dosing in a chair and Ashley was still sound asleep. Yachiru ran in and jumped onto Kenpachi's stomach.

"Kenny!" He had startes to wake up as he slipped out of the chair.

"What the hell?!"

"Everyone wanted to come see Ashley." Kenpachi snorted before he stood up.

"Yeah well..." he looked down at Ashley. "Not much to see..."

"Well we also were hoping to get Ashley up. We have to inform her about Airyella." Kenpachi raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't found her?"

"She left, for the human world." Hitsuguya informed him. He chuckled.

"So she did leave." A stenchy spiritual pressure came from Byakuya's way. Kenpachi looked over his way and smirked. Ukitake acted as if he knew about their previous fight.

"You two, please not now."

"I wouldn't be talking Jushiro..." the venom dripped from Byakuya's mouth as he said the fellow Captain's name. Ukitake sighed.

"Please Byakuya enough right now." he nodded at Ashley for emphasis. Byakuya simply looked out at the night sky. Yachiru ignored the, all and climbed onto Ashley's bed and watched the sleeping blonde closely.

"Hey Kenny, why isn'y Ashley waking up?" He turned around and looked down at her.

"She's really tired, that' all."

"But she's been sleeping for two days now!" Yachiru whined.

"Oh Yachiru..." Matsumoto felt bad for the young Lieutenant. Yachiru pouted.

"I want my Ashley..." she broke out into a huge grin. "I KNOW! I'll wake her up like I do every morning!"

"How is that?" a curious Isane asked. Yachiru didn't reply, she started to bounce on the bed until she got really high in the air.

"ASHLEY!" she came down and landed right on Ashley's stomach. Renji and Hisagi flinched in pain.

"We felt that..."

Ashley's eye snapped open and she bolted right up and yelped before coughing and sputtering. Kenpachi grabbed Yachiru quickly and held her. Unohana quickly walked over to Ashley and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Ashley." She continued to gasp until she ripped at her Oxygen mask in a panic.

"Ashy?" Yachiru asked peering from behind Kenpachi's shoulder.

"She's trying to breathe on her own." Unohana unfastened the straps on the mask, allowing Ashley to pull it off. She fell back on the bed, closing her eyes as if she was sleeping again.

"What the hell just happened!?" asked Renji. Unohana was at a lost for word for once. Ashley cleared her throat, making everyone jump.

"Y-Yachiru..." her voice was raspy but she smirked. "Co-couldn't you have b-been a bit...more gentle?" The little pink haired Lieutenant squealed in delight, jumping off of Kenpachi and she hugged Ashley.

"ASHLEY'S AWAKE!" The youngest Kimura sister smiled, ruffling Yachiru's hair.

"H-hey kiddo," she looked at everyone elae and smiled before she looked at Kenpachi. Renji ran over to her bedside.

''GOD YOUR AWAKE. AIRYELLA'S GONE!" Ashley was startled before she sat up.

"W-WHAT?!"

"She's gone. She left for the real world." Hisagi informed her. Ashley stared at him before struggling to get out of bed.

"I g-got to go get her." Kenpachi gently pushed her back down.

"You got to rest. The rest of the squads are going to get her." She shook her head , trying to push him off weakly.

"No she needs me. I-I got to help."

"Ashley..." Unohana said her name powerful, but it was unnoticiable."Stay and rest." Ashley looked at the 4th squad Captain with a pained expression on her face.

"B-but I'm fine! I can-" coughing slightly, it was obvious she wasn't at 100%.

"That was about as convincing as Ukitake." SoiFon commented. Ukitake pretended to be hurt by the comment.

"Hey." he turned to Ashley and smiled gently. "They're right Ashley you need your rest. Let the rest of us handle this."

"B-but Captian..." she noticed his expression and sighed looking down at her hands. "Alright I will...why. Why would she go there though?" Hitsuguya explained everything that they currently knew about the situation at hand. Ashley remained silent after he finished. She groaned placing her head in her hands.

"Y-yeah that sounds like something she would do." she looked up at her Captain with a hurt expression coming on her face. "Captain why didn't you stop her!?"

"Thats the same thing Byakuya asked before he almost decapitated him." Hisagi sat on the side of her bed. Ashley looked shocked at Byakuya before turning back at Ukitake.

"I can understand why." Isane was shocked by her answer.

"Ashley you can't mean that?" Ashley looked down before she choked up.

"I trusted you Captain...I thought you were my friend?"

"I am, I tried to stop her but she didn't adhear to me."

"I don't wanna talk to you right now." Ukitake glared at Byakuya before he walked out of the emergancy ward. Ashley sighed and looked at Byakuya.

"You aren't any better. If you had controlled your temper she wouldn't have left." He looked at her. His eyes read anger and jealousy.

"Don't tell me about my mistakes, woman. " he left as well. Ashley was exhausted. She sighed and looked at the others,

"Thank you all though for helping."

"No problem, just rest and we'll bring Airyella back before you know it!" Rangiku reassured her.

"Thank you." Ashley yawned slightly as Yachiru curled up to her side and snuggled into her.

"Let's move out." Hitsuguya gave orders and everyone said goodbye and started to head out.

"Get some rest Ashley. If you need me, just call."

"Kenpachi..."

"Hm?" he looked over at her. Ashley held Yachiru gently as she slept.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." a warm feeling came over her cheeks.

"It's okay, you're injured from your sister's hollow. Its expected." Hiding her face in the blankets; she looked at him.

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"I-I know you have a hard time of showing affection. And that's ok with me! B-but...can you hold my hand?" Ashley turned bright red. He had taken her small hand into his large one.

"Sure." Ashley's eyes widened in surprised that he did it before she smiled brightly.

"Ya know...when I sorta woke up the first time. I was surprised you were still here..."

"I told you that I loved you and I'd be here to protect you." she smiled squeezing his hand.

"I know...it just still surprises me at times that you could love someone like me." Kenpachi cracked a small smile.

"Get use to it, you're stuck with me." Ashley grinned as she snuggled with Yachiru.

"I think I can live with that."


	11. 6 months pass and Airyella Appears!

**6 months later...**

Ashley stepped out of her barricks smiling before she had taken a deep breath and started to head towards squad 11. Ukitake noticed her and smiled slightly.

"Morning Ashley." She nodded politely.

"Hello Captain Ukitake." she continued to walk, not bothering to stop. He watched her and sighed sadly before he darkly chuckled.

"You still wont talk to me." Ashley was thinking about different things but Yachiru soon distracted her from her thoughts.

"ASHLEY!" she smiled at the child.

"Hey Yachiru."

"You ready to go on patrol with Kenny and me?"

"Oh definitely." As Ashley walked, Yachiru climbed onto her shoulder.

"Hey Ashley?"

"Hm?"

"Ya think we'll ever find Ariyella?"

"Yeah Yachiru I think we'll find her." she smiled reassuringly as it became silent.

"Before or after Kenny proposes!?" Ashley turned bright red and shook her head violently.

"Stop Yachiru, he might love me but not THAT much." Ashley continued to think about Airyella before smiling hopefully. _Before I hope._

It was late at night in the real world as the group of commrades walked the streets before stopping infront of a large building.

"Let's check out some of these bars, she might be in here." Hisagi suggested. Matsumoto smiled brightly.

"OH yeah sounds good to me!" Hitsuguya was annoyed with her like usual.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Everyone walked into the bar/club. Music was playing, people were dancing and enjoying the atmosphere. Everyone loaded two tables close to each other.

"Hmmm this does look like Ariyella's deal." Rangiku smirked remembering some good times with the blonde.

"Next up is Kaynine!" an announcer called over the bustling crowd. The crowd cheered as a young woman walked out onto the stage. She had shoulder length red hair and wore a off the shoulder tank, denim shorts, combat boots and a flat brim hat.

"How we all doing tonight?!" The crowd cheered louder. Hitsuguya couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"No it can't be." he looked at his Lieutenant who stared as well.

"I want ya'll to help me sing this song." music started to play as she put the mic to her mouth.

_ Let's dance in style  
Let's dance for a while  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the sky..._

The woman walked down the steps and made her presence in front of Byakuya. Leaning over, she lightly grabbed his chin and looked in his eyes.

_ Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst_

_ Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

The singer walked away and interacted with the crowd as she sang.

_ Let us die young or let us live forever  
We don't have the power but we never say never  
Sitting in the sandpit  
Life is a short trip  
The music's for the sad man_

As she continued to sing, Rangiku smile brightly.

_ "THAT'S HER!"_

"Captain looks star struck!" Renji said looking at Byakuya. He was stunned that this Kaynine girl could be HIS Airyella.

"I can't believe after all this time we found her!" Hisagi grinned.

_I wanna be forever young... _

The music faded out s the crowd cheered for the singer. She bowed thanking them.

"Thank you! I love you!" The singer headed backstage after she bowed once more in respect that they gave her the chance to sing. Hitsuguya looked at the group.

"We need to go back and talk to her.

With the security they got here?! commented Hisagi.

Pft! We've been in worse fights then with security. Rangikue eyed the bouncer with a smirk on her face. Piece of cake. Renji shook his head slowly.

Oh lord.. Everyone stood up and followed Rangiku to the back. There were two big bouncers standing infront of the velvet ropes. The busty blonde walked up to them and smilked seductivly before leaning in.

Hey big guy. My friends and I need to talk to the girl that just sang. Anyway we can get in? she batted her eyelashes.

"Go right ahead miss!" The group continued to walk backstage once they unhooked the ropes.

Meanwhile in the women's dressing room, the girtl's crowded around Kaynine as she walked in from her preformance. One of the girls named Raeko pushed her way through the mob of girl's and looked at the red head.

"Kaynine, how do you work that mic stand?! It's like a dancing partner when I see you onstage!" Kaynine laughed.

It's easy, I'll show you.

Matsumoto stopped outside the door and she looked at the sign.

Looks like you guys are gonna have to wait here. She glanced at Hisagi. Better get Ashley on the phone and let her know what's happened. She and Zaraki shouldn't be that far away. he nodded in understandment. As Kaynine was teaching the girl the different ways to use the mic stand, she heard a knock at the door.

Come in. Rangiku walked in and waved slightly.

Hey girl.

Who are you? And you let you backstage? the blonde sighed.

The bouncers out front. I told them I just wanted to talk to you. Anyway I can do that alone?

Sure... she looked at the others. go ahead girls, I'll be fine. as the others left, Rangiku leaned against the wall and smirked.

Don't tell me you lost ur memory again Ariyella.

"Lost my memory? No...but I dont know who you are talking about." Kaynine replied as she walked over to the ice cooler and grabbed a bottle of water. Hering this caused Rangiku to chuckle.

"Had a feeling you would do this." The red head cracked open the bottle of water.

Do what? she had taken a sip, eyeing the busty female.

Act like you have no idea who I am. And yet you still can't mask that look on your face when you see Captain Kuchiki. Kaynine sat the bottle of water down on the counter and swiftly moved on her feet; grabbing Rangiku by the thraot and slamming her against the wall as her face got close to hers.

You wanna talk the talk; you better show me your walk! throwing Rangiku down to the ground; she turned around and picked up her gym bag. Rangiku grinned up at her.

That's the Ariyella I know!

I dont know who you are and what you want, but don't follow me home. You'll regret you ever did... she walked out a seperate door and headed home. Rangiku sighed heading out the doors to meet up with her commrades. Byakuya looked at her.

So? Before she could answer, Hisagi noticed the handprint on her throat.

HOLY SHIT SHE CHOKED YOU! Impressed...

Yeah that strength of her's still hasn't changed. she joked rubbing her neck. But well...she knows who we are but is trying her hardest to act like she doesn't. Rangiku glanced at Byakuya before she continued. If I'm correct...it's probably to protect the child. Byakuya groaned. Hisagi looked at Hitsuguya.

Now what?

"The only thing we can do... go to her home."

* * *

**Will they convince Airyella to come home and how is she going to react to them showing up at her doorstep? REVIEWS welcomed! :P**


	12. Together, Apart & Byakuya's Crushed Hand

When Captain Hitsuguya suggested that the entire group go to Airyella's home, Rangiku shook her head.

"Ok I will go and flirt with body guards and get choked out by our friend but I am NOT going to go and poke a mamma bear protecting her cub." Her captain looked at her.

"You're a baby. Let's go boys." Renji, Hisagi, Byakuya and Toshiro flashed stepped off to find Airyella's home. Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"You're such an idiot sometimes Captain." she had flashstepped off to go find Ashley, whom was on her way.

Over with Airyella, she was in her bathroom, pulling off her red hair wig and she fluffed out her real hair.

"Damn, even for being 7 months pregnant, I am still whole lotta woman!" she envied herself in the mirror. It was true though, for being 7 months pregnant, Airyella was pretyy boys landed on a roof and Hitsuguya looked around.

"Are you sure this is the right place Abarai?"

"As positive as Jushiro got a kiss from Airyella I am." Both Captains looked at the red head without saying a word. Their faces read 'What the hell did you just say?'

"Sorry... JUST FOCUS ON THE MISSION PEOPLE!" Renji used his hands for emphasis. Hitsuguya rolled his eyes.

"Ok let's go boys." nobody had moved. "Who's going first?" The Captain and vice captain of squad 6 simotaniously looked over at Hisagi, who was over thinking the plan. He noticed Renji and Byakuya's stares.

"NO! NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Hitsuguya let him ramble on why he wasn't going to go down before he decided to push him off with his foot.

"JERK!" yelled Hisagi as he fell. He grabbed the window sill and jumped in landing in a heap right in front of Airyella. She was unphased by the man as she ate sushi. He looked up at her and smiled innocently/

" You um...you knew we were here didn't you?"

"You guys flip flop more than a catfish in a moon bounce." The lieutenant of the 9th division pouted as he sat up.

"You're still mean Ariyella..." he smiled. "Good to see ya."

"Come on in Hisagi." He stood up and stretched.

"I think it's a bit late for that," he glanced out the window then looks down at her. "The others are out there can I invite them in...all of them?"

"If it makes you happy." Airyella walked in her home and sat on a big recliner. She just gave up and let them have their way. She knew they wouldn't stop chasing her.

" Hey guys! It's ok come in." Byakuya, Renji and Toshiro walked in cautiously. They had no clue what could happen. Airyella eyed them as she munched on some grapes. Toshiro showed a rare smile

" Ariyella, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you as well Toshiro." he nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"I got a vomit feeling coming on." Hisagi backed up as Renji grabbed a nearby trash can and sat it next to her.

"There you go Airyella."

"Airgato Renji." She looked at Byakuya and stood up. "Well well well...look what the kids dragged in," she circled the head Kuchiki. "if it isn't Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya didn't move, his eyes followed her. Renji leaned into Hisagi and whispered,

"I thought you said it was ok?" Hisagi gulped.

"I thought it was..."

"Heart breaker...promise murderer... LIAR."

"Ariyella we didn't come here to fight."

"Who said anything about fighting Shirou-chan?" Airyella grabbed Byakuya by the jaw, making him look into her eyes as she grinned. "Grinning...is just an act of intimidation. Afterall, it is what Gin taught me."

"Gin, huh?" An unknown voice occured. Airyella shot her head towards the front door. Ashley walked into the room and smiled.

"I don't recall invitng you four in here..." Kenpachi with Yachiru on his shoulder followed Ashley in with Rangiku in tow. The busty Shinigami hid behind Ashley.

"Told ya she was cranky." Airyella let go of Byakuya.

"Cranky Matsumoto, is an understatement." Rangiku gulped, hiding more behind Ashley.

"I can see that." Ashley smiled at her sister as her eyes softened. "How are ya sis?"

"Oh well you know; as happy as a woman can be at 7 months pregnant, working two jobs and dealing with in truders." she glared at all four of them.

"Well then seems your doing pretty good." the youngest Kimura looked around the room. "Love your house, great place for the little one." Airyella was getting frustrated.

"Get out." Ashley's face had turned serious as she held her hands up in surrender.

"Wait just one second there Ariyella; I'm only here to ask you a few questions and check up on you."

"You've already had your limit and I've told you I'm fine." Ashley nodded like they've settled everything before she smiled again.

"Okay then I guess I'll catch ya around." Everyone in the room stared at her in shock except for Airyella.

"WHAT!? That's all!? After we finally find her that's all you got to say?" Renji freaked out. Ashley shrugged.

"Um yeah I'm pretty good."

"B-but Ashley we finally found her..." Rangiku added. They've been on the hunt for Airyella since she departed the Soul Society, no one understood Ashley's actions. Airyella intimited Gin with his legendary 'bye bye'.

"Bye-bye!" Ashley gave Kenpachi a smile.

"See ya!" Ashley started to walk out with the others following her in a silent shock before she paused. "Oh and sis, one more thing..." Airyella crossed her arms.

"What?" Ashley looked over her shoulder and smiled at her like she use too.

"You're going to make a terrific Mom." and with that, Ashley left with the others.

Everyone gathered outside and Renji couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Ok...what the Hell was all that Ashley!?" she shrugged.

"Just what I was feeling...look I know it doesn't make sense to you guys but I understand what she's done. And I support her."

"But Ashley she left us! Don't you want her back?" Yachiru asked. Ashley smiled sadly.

"Of course I do Yachiru but I also know when I'm on the loosing end of a fight."

"Maybe if you just talked to her some more she-"

"Have we ever mention our mother?" Ashley interrupted Rangiku as she looked up at the stars. The group shook their heads.

"Well she was something alright. After our Father passed away she had a hard time trying to raise us." Ashley ran her hand through her hair. "You talk about being weak, our mother was the definition in every sense of the word. She couldn't handle it and decided that SHE would be better off without us."** Airyella walked out at this point and she was fuming.**

"How dare you Ashley...you know not to talk about that wretched woman." She looked at her little sister. "All the cruel things she had done to us over our child years, and father...he's just as bad as that witch." Ashley eyed her sister before sighing.

"I know how they were sis I was there after all...besides I only talk about them to get a point a cross."

"You know NEVER to speak of them! I told you that when you where only 5! There names shall never be spoken of!" she breathed heavily. "If I could kill them know I would; if they weren't already dead." Ashley nodded at her sister.

"I'd help ya."

"You guys really hate them that badly huh?" Airyella turned to Toshiro.

"That's only the top layer...scratching it."

"You have no idea." Ashley sighed before smiling at Airyella. "So what brings you out sis? Thought you didn't want to speak to us four?" she gestured to herself, Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Matsumoto"

"I could hear you speak of the devil out here, I don't need people knowing our life stories." Ashley's eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't giving them our life stories. If ya had waited a bit more you would have found I was giving them an example of how much stronger you are." Airyella studied her sister.

"Really now?"

"Yeah...unlike Mom you actually have the strength and courage to raise your kid on your own just because you know it would mean a better life for it." Airyella smirked.

"I only did what was right for the two of us at that time. Sacrificing oneself. A lot of people think I'll be a great mom - it'll be different."

"I know," Ashley looked at the others. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

"Let's go guys." Kenpachi stated, the others towed behind him.

"I had a feeling you didn't want Byakuya involved." she looked down at Airyella's stomach. "So boy or girl?" Airyella blushed. She whispered the gender into her sister's ear. Ashley grinned with enthusiasim. "Yeah... I'm afraid Byakuya wanted the seperate gender." Ashley smiled reassuringly.

"I think he'll be happy either way."** Airyella called everyone back into her home. The friends timidly walked in. "**I know I've been quite a handful lately..."

"You have no fricken idea..." mumbled Toshiro.

"But I figured that I should tell you all, especially Byakuya," she looked at him. "the gender of the baby."

"YAY! Do I get a girl or boy little cousin?" Yachiru was in giggles. Byakuya looked at his baby momma expectantly.

"Would you like to know...Byakuya-sama?" he nodded. She had taken his hands and placed them on her stomach.

"We are going to have...a baby girl." He stared at her before breaking into a huge smile.

"We are..." he pulled her into his arms. "A girl." Tears formed into her eyes as she nodded.

"So um...does that mean you'll come back?" Hisagi asked bluntly.

"I'm not sure."

"Ariyella I will not force our daughter to do anything against her will. Nor will I let anyone harm her or do the same." Byakuya reassured her.

** "**I know you wont, I just dont feel safe. I'm afraid I'll turn into my hollow and hurt our little girl." Hitsuguya cleard his throat and stepped forward.

"Ariyella we won't let that happen. All of us, he gestured to the group. "are going to help you and so are all our friends and colleges back at the Soul Society."

"I'm not going to win am I?"

"No probably not!" Rangiku piped up. Airyella lightly chuckled.

"Fine, ya'll win." Hitsuguya smirked as Renji and Hisagi high fived.

"ABOUT TIME!"

"Yes!" Rangiku shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Ashley hugged Byakuya and Airyella. Yachiru jumped down and hugged them.

"Yay!" Kenpachi smirked but snorted. Airyella looked over at him and chuckled.

"Oh come on Kenpachi, you know you're happy to have your favorite pain in the ass back."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah believe what ya want brat..." he reached down and ruffled her hair. She swatted his hand away.

"If I werent having your neice Kenpachi, I'd fight you in round 3...unless you cant take it." He grinned.

"Oh yeah well bring-" Ashley grabbed his coat and snuggled into him.

"Kenpachi please don't start."

"Wow Ashley...starting to hussie your way in already...I see someone's taught you well." Airyella said looking at Rangiku.

"Oh no not my fault!" she pointed at Ashley. "She learned that on her own, any displays of affection in public and he shuts right up." she chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" Kenpachi roared.

"She's right." everyone stated. Kenpachi growled before stepping away from Ashley and started to leave.

"Come on already we going home or not?"

"I have to stay for another week or two to sell my home and everything; but I'll be back. Promise." Ashley rolled her eyes at Kenpachi before she smiled at her sister.

"Sounds good."

"Have a safe trip back." Airyella waved goodbye as everyone left to go back to the Soul Society. As they walked, Ashley walked ahead, refusing to walk next to Kenpachi.

"Ashie why you dont walk next to Kenny?" asked Yachiru. Ashley shrugged innocently.

"Oh no reason the view is just better up here."** the pink haired lieutenant looked at her. "**It's simple Yachiru. Until KENNY decides he actually wants me to be near him I'm just going to respect his wishes."

"Ashie do you feel okay?"

"She's pmsing." commented Hisagi who was tripped by Ashley.

"Oh yeah kiddo I'm peachy keen." Hisagi groaned as he rubbed his face. Renji leaned over him, hands behind his tattoo back.

"You had it coming."

"Y-yeah I guess ur right."

"By the way I think I'll b staying at the 13th squad tonight." Kenpachi ignored the comment that was directedat him. "I might even just make up with Captain Ukitake and stay with him." The 11th squad captain punched a hole through the wall. Everyone else slowly trailed farther behind them. "Good thing too, the nights are getting colder. He's going to need someone to warm him up."

"I never thought I'd see the day that the trash you comes out of your mouth is more disgusting the what you usually put in it."** Kenpachi spat back. Ashley stopped as an **electric shock of anger ran through her.

"Yeah well can't be any worse then what I've seen you put in yours. Oh wait maybe if you'd pull your head out of your ass long enough I'd get a better look!"

"We can stand out here and go back and forth all day, but I'd rather sum up how I feel about it...we're over!" Kenpachi flash stepped off. Ashley stood there in shock before she yelled.

"Well that's fine by me! I was better off alone anyway!" Ashley flashed stepped away as well, leaving the other behind.

"Kenny...Ashley."

"What the Hell just happened!?" Hisagi, Renji and Rangiku shouted simotaniously. Yachiru started to cry while Hitsuguya's blood boiled over.

"WHY IS IT THAT EVERYTIME WE GET SOMEBODY TOGETHER SOMEONE ELSE DECIDES THAT THEY FALL THE HELL APART! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS BULLSHIT!" He had taken his zanpaktou and captains cloak threw them to the ground and breathed heavily. Rangiku slowly raised her hand up to calm her captain.

"C-Captain..." Hitsuguya breathed in as he ran his hand through his snowhite hair.

"I'm cool..."

"Good because I was scared shitless!" Renji admitted as Hisagi dropped the 6th squad lieutenant to the ground.

Everyone walked back to Airyella's home and Hitsuguya kicked the door in and what the group saw was disturbing. Byakuya was in the kitchen, his hair pulled up into a pony tail (how he wore it when he was younger) and a pink frilly apron tied around his waste. Airyella looked over the couch.

"Oi! You guys are back!?" Renji stared at his captain in disbelief.

"C-Captain! What happened!?" The nobleman walked into the living room, handing Airyella a plate of food and receiving a quick kiss.

"Airyella was hungry."

"So you pulled a pink apron on and pulled you hair up?!" Rangiku giggled. "Your adorable Captain Kuchiki!" He glared at her.

"What has brought you back so unexpectedly?" Yachiru sniffled.

"Kenny and Ashley had a fight. And then Kenny said they w-were over, and Ashley agreed!" Airyella stuffed her food in her mouth.

"Shov theyv schpilt?!"

"It appears so...Ashley just got him so ticked off that he exploded." Hitsuguya said sitting on a wooden chair.

"She is so stupid. Let them fix it on their own." Byakuya replied untying the apron from his waist and leaned against the counter.

"But Captain you know how Kenpachi is. He's so stubborn." Renji looked at superior, which he really couldn't take serious at this point.

"And I can't help but kinda agree with Ashley. Sure, she shouldn't have provoked him but it does hurt when your ignored in public. It's like saying I want to be with you but only when no one can see us." Rangiku mentioned to the group. Airyella stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I say let them be for the time being so they cool off. Once they calm down maybe we can get them to-" she suddently stopped; the plate dropped from her hand and smashed all over the floor. Airyella held her stomach. Byakuya came to her aid.

"Airyella?" she grabbed his hand with a crushing grip.

"Byakuya...I THINK THE BABY'S MAKING HER DEBUT EARLIER THEN PLANNED!" she screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees from the pain she was creating.

"M-my hand!" Hisagi fainted while Renji was attempting to get Byakuya's hand out of the death grip.


	13. Falsies and Kisses

**It's a long chapter but a good one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Returning to the Soul Society, Renji was cringing listening to Airyella's curses and screams as she went through the pain.

"Ok why did we have to bring her all the way back here? Why not to the hospital!"

" Because if we had done that people would have asked to many questions." Hitsuguya replied back as he rubbed Airyella's back. She felt another pain come and she gripped Hisagi's hand like a shark.

"Why was I given hand duty?" he yelped in pain.

"She fractured mine, I think." Byakuya commented as he rubbed his sore right hand.

"OH BE A MAN HISAGI! It's just a grip!" she felt another contraction and gripped harder than before.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"You don't swear at a pregnant lady!" snapped Rangiku as she slapped him upside his head.

"Just some one get me to Unohana!" They arrived at the 4th squad barricks as fast as they could and Renji sent his flying fists against the door.

"Captain Unohana! Ariyella is going to give birth!" The door opened up and he fell face first on the floor. Unohana looked out and smiled like everything is fine.

"Oh Ariyella. I had wondered when you'd turn up."

"I'M GOING TO RIP THIS DAMN CHILD OUT!" she looked at Byakuya. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" The 6th squad Captain looked on feeling helpless and he was at a lost for words.

"Quickly come in. Byakuya put her in that room." Byakuya gently placed Airyella on the bed; as the other's looked on, Hisagi tilted his head.

"I thought of something..." Renji looked at his fellow tattooed man.

"Do we even want to know?"

"Well... I've noticed that when Airyella gets REALLY pissed and is in pain, she turns into a her hollow." Everyone's eyes widened as the fear of Airyella turning into her hollow terrified them.

"SHIT!"

"WE ARE SO SCREWED!"

"Calm down-" Unohana attempted.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOUR GOING TO MAKE IT WORSE!"

"CAPTAIN HISTSUGUYA IS RIGHT! BE QUIET!" Byakuya snapped. Everyone was yelling at one another in the fury, Unohana balled her hands up.

"BE QUIET!" everyone in the room looked at her shocked that she actually yelled. She smiled.

"Thank you. Now lets take a look. Everyone except Byakuya, please step out for a moment." The group left mumbling to one another. Unohana looked over at Airyella before chuckling slightly. "Well Ariyella I have some good news and more good news though you may only like part of it." Airyella looked up at her, drenched in her sweat from the pain

"What is it?"

"One, the baby is fine and here comes the part you may not like. This is only what we would call a practice run in the pregnancy field. In other words your body is giving it's self a test run to do the real thing."

"So in other words, we'll have to experience this...all over again?" questioned Byakuya.

"What?! I really thought the baby was coming! I had a sense about it!" Unohana nodded at the mother to be.

"This is understandable after all the body is acting as it would if it was happening. But this will stop on it's own in a few." she gave a gentle smile. "However, this is also an indicator that the baby will be along any time in the next few hours."

"N-next few hours?"

"Though if you wish, I could give you a shot that would reduce the time." Airyella looked down at her lap nervously. Unohana pulled a bottle of a shelf and walked back over to the couple. "Or you could take this." Airyella didn't even bother to look up at what she had. Byakuya leaned down and wiped her hair from her face.

"What is wrong dear?"

"I'm scared... deadly scared." Byakuya kissed her head.

"Ariyella it is perfectly fine to be scared, but you have nothing to fear, you are healthy and you are strong and so is your baby."

"Give me the shot." Airyella said out of the blue. Unohana nodded before giving her the shot. Byakuya kissed her head again.

"I'll be right back." he walked to the door and calls the others and started explaining what happened.

"Holy shit...I don't believe it."

"I know...we have to go through it again." Rangiku slapped them both upside their heads.

"HEY!" they two friends cried. She ignored them and looked at Byakuya.

"So everything is ok then?"

"She just took a shot that will reduce the time of the labor."

"So then when is the baby going to be here?"

"In the next few days." Unohana said stepping out.

"But she's only 7 months; thats premature - a possibilty of it dying is at high stakes, isnt it?" Hitsuguya asked his fellow captain.

"It is only a high risk if the baby is still developing. So far it looks as if the baby is at a healthy size. It can happen at times where the baby actually can be born with no complications. Though I will keep her on bed rest to wait it out as long as we can just to be sure."

"Good luck with that Captain, she doesnt like to stay still." Hisagi stated.

"I know this but she will if it means making sure the baby is alright." Airyella sat in the hospital bed alone as the others were outside, probably talking about her. Unohana opened the door as she heard her talk to herself.

"This is ridiculous...I havent gotten a break yet since my hollow transformstion, and even being gone 6 months was still hell." Airyella looked up at Unohana, who wqs now by her bed.

"I know. But if you look at it this way...Captain Kuchiki will be at your beck and call."

"I know that's suppose to make me feel better but it doesnt." Rangiku sat on the side of her bed.

"What about messing with your sis's love life?"

"Not really, she seems she can do it on her own."

"You got that right." Hitsuguya stated as Yachiru started to cry again. Unohana looked thoughtful.

"Ah yes, I had wondered why Captain Zaraki came back in such a bad mood."

"Come here Yachiru." Airyella called as the small child walked over and sat next to her. Airyella picked her up and sat her in her lap.

"Listen, I know that Kenny and Ashley are fighting and you dont like to see it nor hear it but it's what couples do at times, Byakun and I fight." she chuckled. "Sometimes, when couples fight its the only way they can say 'I love you'." Airyella said as she tapped Yachiru on the nose. The smalle lieutenant sniffled before looking up at Airyella hopefully.

"Really?"

"Promise." Airyella held out her pinky finger. Yachiru smiled as she wrapped her tiny pinky finger around her aunt's. Airyella shakes their hands up and down before placing her thumb on Yachiru's tiny one.

"Its a pinky promise from where I'm from. Byakuya and I fight but we are still in love. They are just going through a rough spot." Yachiru nodded.

"But...for how long?"

"Depends. Its never the same once. They will see eventually through their hick heads that they need one another and if they dont, Auntie Airyella will go kick some butts."

"Yay butt kicking!" Rangiku smirked.

"Hey...what if we gave them a little push?"

"You mean setting up Ashley on a date and get Kenpachi to believe it?" Rangiku high fived Airyella.

"Girl you know me so well."

'Its a woman thing." Airyella looked over at Hisagi, who was talking with Captain Hitsuguya. "Hisagi-kun..."

"Hmm?"

"Would play date with Ashley?" he stared at her. Was she stupid?

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"Please for me?" she shrugged off the side of her top, showing a bare shoulder. He quick\ly grabbed his nose.

"Um," Hisagi shook his head trying to strengthen his resolve. "NO! Guys, Captain Zaraki would kill me!"

"I'll protect you..." Airyella cooed as she started to open her top from the middle, revealing her chest. Rangiku mimiced her to make him snap.

"After all it's for your friend..." Blood gushed from between his fingers before he hits the floor, sighing in bliss.

"Fine..." The friends high fived in their tag team action against Hisagi. Renji stood next to his Captain as he watched the takedown occur.

"I'll never understand women."Byakuya's eye twitched but remained cool.

"Neither will I."

"Agreed." added Hitsuyguya as his eye twitched like Byakuya's.

"I'll get Ashley." and ear piercing scream occurred. "ASSSSSHHLLLEEEEYYYYY!"Everyone heard a loud thud and then running before Ashley appeared at the door, breathing hard.

"Sis! What the Hell!"

"Hi sis! So," Airyella clapped hands together. "I'm setting you up on a date." Ashley stared at her before laughing.

"Psh, ok sis what ever you say."

"No really." she gestured to Hisagi. "I picked Hisagi Shuuhei as your date. You seem compatible enough." Ashley stopped laughing, realizing her sister wasn't joking around. Looking between Hisagi and Aiyella, Ashley sighed.

"You didn't."

"Come on Ash, he's good looking and a vice captain of the 13 court guard squads. Give it a try."

"Yeah and besides just think of all the fun you two can have; after all you've been friends for while." Rangiku added.

"I guess."

"Dont be too enthusiastic." Airyella joked as Ashley sighed.

"Sorry..." she looked at Hisagi and smiled. "But hey can't hurt to try right?" he smiled back.

"Yeah."

"Good I already have a dinner reservation for you two." Ashley grinned.

"Ok where?"

"At mine and Byakuya's favorite restaurant ."

''Sounds good, I'll just get out of my Shinigami robes and into some more comfy clothes and I'll be set." Ashley left and Airyella waved to her before smild.

"BYAKUYA!"

"Yes?"

"Take Hisagi and take him to get classy clothes." he nodded.

"No problem." as Byakuya and Hisagi left, Airyella looked over at Rangiku.

"Good, Rangiku and Reni; go pick up a bouquet of Ashley's favorite flowqers which are lillies."

"Gotcha!"

"Ah why do I have to go help get flowers! Besides how is this going to work anyway?" complained the red headed shinigami. Airyella clenched her teeth.

"If you wanna make you Captains future wife a happy woman; you'll do as directed!"

"OK ok! But just one last question. How do we go about Captain Zaraki finding out?"

"Leave it up to my favorite little niece."Airyella placed a hand on Yachiru's head. The small Lieutenant grinned.

"I'm on it!" Renji and Rangiku soon soon followed out the door. Airyella laid back in her bed and sighed.

"I feel the mother intuition coming over already."

Yachiru arrived at the 11th squad just in time to see Kenpachi letting out his anger in a fight between him and Ikkaku. She sat beside Yumichika, watching before she grinned.

"Hey Kenny!" Kenpachi threw Ikkaku ito the wall followed by Yumichika.

"Yeah, what is it?" his lieutenant raised an eyebrow.

"You and Ashley aren't dating anymore, are you?"

"No."

"OH ok then! Then I guess it's alright..." she trailed off and acted like she was going to leave.

"Why are you acting weird? Do you know something Yachiru?" she shook her head innocently. "No not really. I just wanted to know if you guys were dating anymore cause I was kinda confused on how you could be if Hisagi asked Ashley out." Kenpachi let everything she had just said, settle in his mind.

"WHAT?!" he roared slamming Ikkaku's and Yumichika's head tried not to giggle.

"Yeah he asked her out just a little bit ago." Kenpachi looked at Yumichika.

"ISN'T THERE SOME KIND OF RULE BEFORE YOU ASK A WOMAN OUT AFTER SHE'S BEEN DUMPED?!"

"Um," Yumichika rubbed his sore head. "I believe so but I think it only applies to friends of the said guy." He watched his Captain growl in frustration and leave. Yachiru giggled out loud at his actions. Over at squad 4, Airyella slowly stood out of bed as she looked at Hisagi.

"Damn, you clean up good Shuuhei." He grinned fixing his tie.

"Why, thank you."

"Rangiku and Renji messaged me they will be here in just a few; Ashley is still at the 13th squad getting ready. From what I could sense earlier, Kenpachi found out."

"Yeah I felt that a while ago...he's not to happy." Airyella placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, is there anything you wanna say since its just the two of us? I sent Byakuya by the restaurant just incase anything bad happens."

"Yeah...what if this all goes wrong? What if we just make things worse? I may not be that close to either of them but...I don't want to see Ashley hurt, and as for the Captain; well she was good for him."

"It shouldn't go wrong and nothin will make anything worse than it already is." Airyella said as she fixed his coat and looked into his eyes. "Think of it as way to make Ashley feel better after her heart was broken." Hisagi thought about it and smiled.

"Yeah ,I guess your right."

"Good. Just have fun." They heard a knock on the doorway.

"Can we come in?" Airyella and Hisagi and Rangiku walked in and Rangiku whistled at the sight of Hisagi.

" Damn Hisagi! You clean up good."

"That's what I said; did you guys get the flowers?'' Renji held them out.

"Right here."

"Awesome!" Airyella gave them to Hisagi.

"So is everything ready?" Renji asked.

"Yeah just waiting on Ashley."

"I'll go check on her." Rangiku offered and she left quickly.

At the squad 13 barricks, Ashley threw more clothes out of the closet and sighed.

"What the Hell am I doing?" Rangiku walked in.

"Hey Ashley," she looked at Ashlet and the mess surroundng her. "Your still not changed?" Ashley groaned in frustration and fell back back onto the floor.

"I don't know what to wear." Rangiku giggled.

"I thought this might happen so, I brought you this." the busty shinigamiheld up a blue kimono with a green obi. Ashley looked at it in awe.

"Oh my God, Matsumoto it's beautiful!" Rangiku smiled.

"Now hurry up, Hisagi is waiting." she handed Ashley the kimono and the green obi. Ashley grabbed them and started to get dress behind a paper screen.

"Rangiku?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I doing? I mean I just broke up with...well, should I really be doing this?"

"Think of it as a friendly date; not even a date. It's his way of trying to cheer you up." Ashley smiled.

"Yeah I guess your right." Ashley finished getting dressed and stepped out. "So how do I look?"

"Beautiful, but here-" Rangiku quickly did her make up lightly and placed blue crystal comb in her hair. "LET'S GO!" the two friends had taken off. They soon arrived to squad 4 and Ashley walked in after Rangiku.

"So um...how do I look?" Renji and Hisagi looked at her and they were speechless.

"Beauiful as always sis." Airyella commented. Ashley smiled at her sister.

"Arigato sis,"she looked over at Hisagi. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Hisagi you look amazing!"

"Arigato." he was nudged by Airyella. "These are for you." he lighly blushed but it was unnoticable as he handed her the flowers. Ashley smiled brightly taking them.

"Oh lillies!" she smelled them. "Theyre beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"No problem." Hisagi smiled and held out his arm to her. "Ready?" Ashley nodded, taking it.

"Bye guys!" waved Airyella as she watched them leave.

"Damn...who knew she could look like that." Renji grinned. ''They look good together."

"They do, don't they?" Airyella said as she started to walk out.

"Whoa! Wait a sec where are you going?"

"Going to see Jushiro." Rangiku raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I have to talk to him?" Renji and Rangiku looked at one another. "What are you two thinking?" Renji loked at her.

"You know Captain Unohana is going to kill us if we let you leave. Can we go with you so she doesn't freak?" Airyella shook her head.

" Nope."

"But-"

"Let her go Renji it's fine." Rangiku smiled. "She's got things she needs to talk about."

"Thank you Lieutenant Matsumoto." Airyella walked out and headed and made her way to the squad 13th barricks. She slowly got down on her knees infront of Captain Ukitake's door and knocked.

"Hello?" Jushiro asked as he opened the door. A smile came across his face Oh Ariyella! I heard you were back, come in." Airyella stood up and walked in behind him.

"How have you been Jushiro?" He gestured for her to sit.

"Quite well really. How are you thou adn the baby?" she chuckled.

"Oh we had a scare that she was coming early but she'll be here in a few days according to Unohana." she slowly sat down with his help. Ukitake smiled in relief.

"That's good, you want to take time with these things."

"Yes we do. Jushiro...is it alright if I ask your opinon on something." Airyella asked him.

"Oh course, ask away."

"Well...I know I haven't been the nicest to Byakuya, or anyone really, but I wanted to give Byakuya present,a small song...I'm not sure if he'll like it." Ukitake smiled.

"I think that would be lovely Ariyella."

"Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course!"Airyella smiled and started to sing.

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes, I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life...Its you that I live for and for you I die; so I'll lay here with you til the final goodbye...mmhmmm._

"So what do you think?"

"Ariyella...that was beautiful! Byakuya is going to love it!"

"I hope so." she smiled and looked down. **"**Thank you Jushiro, for everything." she looked at him. Ukitake gently smiled at her.

"No problem you know if you ever need anything just let me know I'm always here for you. And Ashley even thou she doesn't seem to know at the moment."

"She's on a date with Hisagi." Ukitake had taken a sip of his tea but did a spit take after she said that.

"She's what!?"

" HAHA SHE IS! Nothing romantic, but its kinda a fakedate but also she needs to be happy so i asked him to do it to make her happy."

"Oh I see..." he smiled slightly before sighing. "Well as long as she's happy. But what about her and Kenpachi?"

"They split when everyone came to get me in the human world. She sat him off and he ended it." Ukitake shook his head in disbelief.

"That doesn't sound like something that she would do. After all she loves him still doesn't she?''

"She got tired of him not displaying his affection in public; and she said that she was going to come sleep with you." He stared at her before turning red.

"She did?" Airyella nodded.

Yup! But she knows if I wasnt with Byakuya I'd beat her too it," she stood up and walked out. "Bye Jushiro-san!" As Airyella headed back to Squad 4, Ukitake sat in shock of what she just said and he turned even redder.

Hisagi and Ashley were sitting at a table at the elegant restaurant making small talk and waiting for their food to come.

"Thanks again for tonight Hisagi." Ashleysmiled at him. "It's been a blast so far."

"I'm glad your having fun. I know I am." Their waiter came over and placed their plates infront of them.

"Arigato." Ashley said looking at him. He simply bowed and walked away.

_The things I do... a nobleman shouldnt be a waiter..._ Byakuya thought to himself. Ashley had taken a it of her steak and made a yum noise.

"This is good! How is your food?"

"Amazing!" the couple had continued to eat and talk. Kenpachi walked into the restaurant with Yachiru on his shoulder and looked around. Yaxhiru had pounted out Ashley and Hisagi.

"There they are Kenny!" The 11th squad captain watched as the two talked. Ashley laughed at something Hisagi said. Kenpachi gripped his fist in anger; Byakuya kept an eye on everything. Kenpachi watched Hisagi give Ashley's hand a squeeze as he laughed along with her.

"Hisagi!" Hisagi heard the voice as he went a little pale.

"Oh Captain Zaraki!" Ashley even looked up.

"Kenpachi..." at this time, everyone in the bulding was loking at the scene unfolding before their eyes.

"What do you two think your doing?" Hisagi stood up and looked at Kenpachi in the eye.

"We're on a date. Something that you would never care to think of. You don't give this beautiful woman your time of day but when she's hanging or is going out with other men, the whole world changes in a heartbeat doesnt it?" Ashley was shocked as what he said. "Treat a woman with respect and decency and maybe you'll find love."

"Hisagi..."

"And another thing," fire erupted in the lieutenant's eyes. "If you two happen to get back together, I'll be shocked but for right now, leave us be and let us finish our night together."

"Why you-" Kenpachi had attempted to swipe at Hisagi but was blocked by the waiter that served them before.

"I think you need to calm down sir." Kenpachi grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him into a table five feet away. Byakuya has the wind knocked out of him and he gasped slightly.

"Ok...he's not mad...he's pissed." Ashley stood up in anger.

"Kenpachi knock it off!" her ex looked at her with a sadistic smiled. Hisagi quickly stood infront her protectivly.

"Back off Captain Zaraki."

"It's ok Hisagi..." Ashley glared up at Kenpachi. "Look this is what you wanted remember."

"Yeah; but doesn't mean that I still don't have feeling's for you."

"Well then you should have thought of that before then huh? Now please let us continue our dinner in peace." Kenpachi looked at her, snorted and left pissed off. Ashley watched him left and she sighed in frustration.

"Sorry about that Hisagi." she smiled at him. "You okay?"

" I'm fine. What about you?"

"Well a little bit bummed out but nothing too serious." Ashley became silen before whispering, "Did you mean all those things you said?"

"Of course Ashley, you deserved to be treated well and like you exsist in a relationship."

"Thank you so much Hisagi." she hugged him tightly. Hisagi wrapped his arms around her.

"It was no problem."

_I'm so killing Airyella... _Byakuya thought as the scene calmed down and he pulled a pieceof glass out of his butt.

Airyella walked into squad four and both Renji and Rangiku ran over to her.

"Ariyella did you feel that!?"

"Captain Zaraki's pressure went through the roof!"

"Then spiritual pressure of Kenpachi dropping? Haha yes."

"So was it a success or not?" asked Renji. As if on cue, Yachiru ran up to them.

"Ariyella!" The eldest Kimura sister picked up the small lieutenant.

"Hi sweetheart." Yachiry hugged her neck.

"Ariyella, Kenny and I went to the restaurant and Hisagi and Ashley were talking and laughing and they even held hands! Kenny got really mad."

"Wow..I didn't expect the hand holding. Hmm. what else happened?" Yachiru explained everything that had happened tonight at the restaurant. Airyella couldn't believe everything Yachiru said as she looked at Renji.

"Holy..."

"Shit..."

"Good job Yachiru." Airyella held out some sweets as she sat her on the ground. "Enjoy your pay darliing; thank you." she nodded before popping a sweet in her mouth.

"But Ariyella what's going on? I thought they were supposed to be back together now?"

"We got to let it play out. Go on Yachiru, I need to rest okay dear? I promised you." Yachiru nodded again, smiling.

"Ok! I'm going to go and check on Kenny, I think he was beating up the squad." she flashed stepped off. Rangiku grabbed a chair and had Airyella sit in it.

"Well...that wasn't what I expected."

"You think he could be falling for her?"

"It's possible I guess..." as Rangiku finished her sentenced; Byakuya kicked the door in with rage.

"Oh hey Captain...how'd it go?"

"Well, I had to play waiter; get thrown through a table and a shard of glass was stuck in my ass. How do you think it went?"

"Decent?"

"Dont be rude Byakuya." his pregnant girlfriend warned.

"I'm not!" he sighed running a hand through his hair. "And what was that back there? Hisagi was supposed to get them to get back together not step in and be her knight in shining armor. Do you know I actually think he might be falling for her?"

"Well, if it happens it happens, Theyre cute together." Airyella shrugged. "Kenpachi didnt have to be an incensitive bastard and interrupt their dinner."

"I agree on that he should have been more civil. But it did rile him up some and I can understand why." Airyella slowly stood up and looked at Byakuya in the eye.

"From what I know, Hisagi DID the right thing." her boyfriend nodded.

"He did at that." he smiled gently. "You planned that didn't you."

"No but I wish I did." Byakuya smirked and kissed her head.

Hisagi and Ashley walked next to each other as they made their way to the 13th squad barricks.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Hisagi, I can't thank you enough." he chuckled.

"You can stop, I've told you its no problem. You deserve it." she smiled.

"Well you seem to be the only guy that thinks so." Ashley stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed in response. Ashley reached down for his hand and squeezed it. "And I'm sorry about Kenpachi."

"It's alright, he just has to learn not to be so rude." she chuckled.

"I don't think he's got it in him."

"Well he better learn if he wants love." they stopped infront of her home squad.

"Yeah..."Ashley faced him. "I think he is trying but well let's admit it. He's never known any other way to act. Thanks for taking me home."

"I'ts quite alright, it was my pleasure." he lifted her chin and lightly kissed her. "Goodnight Ashley." she blushed.

"Goodnight Hisagi." as he left he waved and smiled at her. She returned the gesture. "What a good friend."


	14. Proposals and Exiles

A few days passed after the freak scare that the baby was coming. Airyella was strictly told to stay on bed rest but as a rebel; she was currently on her way to the 5th squad barricks. Looking at the nature sceneary as she walked by, she was soon greeted by an unexpected visitor.

''Ariyella aren't you supposed to be in bed?" she jumped at the voice.

"Byakuya, everytime you appear next to me; I think I'm going to have an aneurysm and I'm SUPPOSE to be but I cant stand it." Byakuya chuckled lightly at his rebel lover.

"I'm sorry." he sighed and took her hand. As the teo continued to walk; Byakuya admitted something to her. "I know you can't but you worry me."

"I'm fine. Aren't you suppose to be working? I seen a lot of paperwork on that desk of yours." the nobleman shrugged"

"I'll have Renji do it. I have more important things to worry about." he said squeezing her hand looking at her.

"Byakuya-sama; you stress yourself way too much about me. Plus, it isn't like I'm traveling far, I'm only going to see Captain Aizen." Byakuya stiffened slightly at the mention of the squad 5 Captain.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Calm Byakuya-sama... he just wants to see how the baby is doing. Him and Hinamori I should say." she giggled. Byakuya calmed slightly as a small, rare smile appeared on his lips.

"I see."

"You can go if you have something to take of Byakun. If anything happens with the baby; I'll be sure to have Hinamori help." He nodded before kissing her.

"Alright, be careful." he flashed stepped away.

"That man..he worries ME sometimes." she walked up to the 5th squad barricks. Hinamori noticed her arrival and smiled, waving enthusiastically.

"Airyella!"

"Hello Lieutenant Hinamori. How are you?"

"Oh I've been good. Oh here!" she grabbed a chair. "Sit please, would you like some tea?" Airyella sat down slowly and smiled.

"Arigato, tea would be splendid." Momo smiled running to make tea.

"So how are you?"

"I've been better. This baby is just getting everyone overwhelmed and over protective of myself." she laughed. Momo nodded in understandment.

"Oh I can understand why, she'll be here any day now!" Hinamori handed her a cup of tea and sat down next to the now, 8 month pregnant shinigami.

"Arigato Lieutenant." Airyella took a sip of her tea. "Have you been training lately?" Momo got a serious look on her face,

"I've been training really hard. I want to make sure I'm exceptionable to be Captain Aizen's Lieutenant." Airyella smiled.

"As long you work hard, I'm sure he'll appreciate you." Momo blushed at Airyella's comment.

"Arigato Ariyella."

"Speaking of Captain Aizen, is he here? He wanted to talk to me."

"Yes he is, he said he had a little paper work to finish but he'd be along shortly." Airyella nodded and drank some of her tea.

"Have you talked to Captain Hitsuyguya lately? I havent seen him since his freak out in the real world." Momo sighed exasperatingly.

"Yes, he was going on about how stupid his friends are and why he would consider them friends to begin with was beyond him." Airyella laughed.

"Poor thing, I should go see him eventually."

"He may not act like it but he'll be happy to see you." the lieutenant had taken a sip of her tea. "By the way how did Operation Ashley Kenpachi go?" she blushed embarrassingly for asking. "Matsumoto mentioned it to me."

"Oh. Well Hisagi stood his ground against thre captain when he interuppted their dinner, I was quite shocked; thinking of - I havent spoke to either since the 'date'."

"I saw him a little earlier, he was heading to the 11th Squad barracks." Momo frowned. "I was surprised...I hope everything is ok." Airyella made an odd face.

"Wow...that is weird..." Aizen made his apperence in the room.

"Hello ladies."

"Hello Captain Aizen." Airyella greeted, standing up and lightly bowing. Momo stood up quickly and bows becoming frantic and flustered.

"H-hello Captain!" Airyella leaned towards her.

"Don't over do it hun." she straightened up.

"Hehe, sorry..." the pregnant blonde giggled and then looked at Aizen.

"You wanted to talk to me Captain?" He smiled nodding.

"Yes; please ladies sit down, there's no need to get up for me." Airyella gently sat back down and felt the baby kick. Aizen noticed her discomfort and smiled gently. "The baby?"

"Haha, yeah. She likes to cause mommy pain."

"I doubt that. She just wants your attention." Momo smiled and agreed with her Captain.

Momo: *smiles and nods*

" So what's this you wanted to talk about Captain? Something about your squad?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about a proposal." Airyella looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Ariyella you are a very strong and skilled Shignami. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming one of my squad?" Airyella was so shocked and at a lost for words. Aizen smiled at her expression. "Now I can't promise you the highest seat," he gently patted his lieutenant's head. "That belongs to my girl here." Momo blushed brightly. "But I can promise you 3rd seat."

"I-I'm honored Captain Aizen." she looked at Momo. "I wouldn't dare take Lieutenant Hinamori's spot unless I earned it in a battle."

"T-thank you Ariyella but you clearly out rank me." She smiled.

"I'm not a lieutenant nor a Captain, so I dont." Airyella looked back at Aizen. "I would have to think about it Captain. It all seems so much-" she was cut off by a pain in her stomach. "Ouch..." Momo was right at her side.

"Ariyella are you alright?"

"I-I think so, that was a powerful kick." Momo giggled and smiled.

"It's almost like she wants you to say yes." Airyella covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

"Maybe so. I still want to think about it and talk it over with Byakuya. Is that alright with Captain?"

"Of course, take all the time you need." Airyella stood up and bowed.

"Arigato Captain Aizen." He stood up as well and patted her shoulder.

"No problem Ariyella. I wish you and Captain Kuchiki luck with your new life and I offer my congratulations." She grabbed her stomach as soon as he touched her shoulder.

"Damn it." she clenched her teeth. " Arigato again Captain, I'll be sure to let you know my answer soon."

"Airyella!" Momo steadied the mother to be. "I don't think this is just a passing phase." Airyella smiled at her and brushed it off her shoulder.

"I'll be okay Lieutenant." Momo and Aizen watched her leave and Momo turned to him.

"Captain..." he smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry Momo, I've already alerted Captain Unohana. They're watching out for her." she sighed in relief. Airyella walked down the road and looked at her stomach.

"Damn child; you could kick me any other time but not while I'm talking to a Captain and their Lieutenant." The baby kicked her again; she growled and placed her hand against a tree. "You little piss head."

"Hey sis!" Ashley had spotted her and noticed her expression and hurried over. "Are you ok?"

"This piss head daughter of mine wont stop kicking me hard." Airyella growled . "She did it even when I was talking with Captain Aizen." Ashley chuckled.

"Sounds like something you'd do to get attention." she placed a hand on her shoulder. "She probably knows it's time for you to rest a bit."

"But I can't," Airyella slowly started to walk again. "Did you see Hisagi walked into the 11th squad barricks? Hinamori told me. Where you anywhere in sight?" Ashley's eyes widened.

"He did? Oh God is he trying to get himself killed?!" she sighed. "No, no I wasn't. Why?"

"Just wondering what went on." Ashley shook her head.

"I'm not sure...you know he wasn't back at his squad when I stopped in to drop off some paper work. I wonder if he's still there."

"Probably is, probably standing up for you." Airyella said as her sister groaned but couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah knowing him he probably is..."

"Do you like Hisagi sis? Honestly...I think you two would be great together." Ashley thought about it.

"You know I think I do like him." she smiled. "He's a great guy and he is always there for people who need him. He's funny, affectionate, and just an all around good guy...but..."

"You still have feeling for Kenpachi." she nodded.

"Yeah...I still love him sis." she smiled slightly. "He has so many faults, people can't see why I could like him and there are times I wonder that myself. But any time I doubt it...he does something. It can be so little but it makes me realize how much I still care."

"I know how that feels..." Airyella smiled. "I'm heading off to the Shino Academy, I'll talk to you later sis. Good luck with the love drama." she headed off.

"Ok bye sis!" Ashley waved goodbye before looking in the direction of the 11th Squad. "Something tells me I might only make things worse but I had better make sure Hisagi's alright."

Airyella arrived at the Shino Academy and she was greeted with two rows of the students with a path in the middle as the doors opened. As she started to walk down the aisle, she could hear a variety of nasty comments towards her, but they weren't all that bad. Airyella noticed boy accidently pushed out of line.

"Are you okay?" she asked walking over to him offering her hand to him. The teenaged boy looked up startled and pushes it away.

"Don't touch me!" She looked at him with a shocked expression. A girl ran to his side and helped him up.

"Don't worry I've got you." she glared at Airyella. "What do you want, murderer?"

"I was just offering to help him up. You students are different from what I've heard." Airyella back up. giving them room. The girl's eyes narrowed on her target.

"What would you want us to be like?"

"N-nothing, I was just told that you all were hard working students with respect." Another boy stepped up and addressed his fellow classmates.

"She's right, we were taught to respect are older and wiser Shignami." he leaned in and whispered to her, "Besides remember what Captain Yamamoto told us, she didn't mean to kill them it's just the Hollow in her."

"Well she'll never be one of us." she stood up and stared Airyella directly in the eyes. "She's just a disgrace."

"Is that any way you should be talkin to me? 4th seat of Squad 6? Possible 3rd seat for Squad 5?" the girl blanched at her words.

"T-the Captains may like you but that doesn't matter to me. To me your nothing but a disgrace to the Shignami name!" she turned and started to walk away. Airyella grabbed her shoulder and turned the young girl around. The students around them gasped at the action taken.

"You have no respect young lady. Someone should teach you a lesson in respecting a superior." Airyella felt something trickle down her leg but ignored it as she gripped her katana. The boy who stood up for her eye's widened.

"Miss Kimura! I-I think your water just broke!" Airyella looked down.

"Oh bullshit!" she felt a hard kick and dropped to one knee. "Damn this child..." She started to feel thr labor pains and clenched her teeth; trying to ignore the pain.

"Children could you please move." Captain Unohana appeared behind them with a few nurses carrying a stretcher. As the students moved out of the way, Airyella's Hollow eyes appeared and she roared out in pain. Unohana came to her side and helped her on the stretcher.

"Ariyella you need to calm down. I know it hurts but you have to be strong know." Airyella's Hollow voice screamed out in pain again as they rushed her to Squad 4. Byakuya appeared at the entrance just as they walked in.

"Ariyella! I came as soon as I heard." She looked at him with her Hollow eyes, even though she was being taken over, they showed feared.

"Byakun..." he smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright, I'm right here." he held out his hand for her to take. She gently grabbed it with slight hesitation.

"You can squeeze it when you feel pain, okay?"

"I dont want to hurt you again..." she slightly gripped as she felt a contraction. He kissed her forehead as they brought her into her room.

"It's alright."

"Byakuya... I know that this isnt the time to discuss this with you but, Aizen offered me a proposal." she said as she watched everyone her move around working. He raised an eyebrow.

"What type of proposal?"

"To come to his squad as his highest ranked seat under Lieutenant Hinamori." she squeezed is hand again and snarled in pain.

"I see..." he noticed her pain and softened. "We'll talk about this later, right now lets focus on you and the baby." Airyella laid back, her head crashing against the pillow.

"Screw this pain..." a tear drops but Byakuya kissed it away for her.

"Remember, it'll be worth it in the end." Unohana watched the couple interact before she walked forward.

"You'll be ready to push in no time Ariyella. So you want me to get you anything?" Airyella looked down nervously.

"Im not sure... I dont know if i need anything." Unohana smiled gently.

"That's alright, you're not ready to give birth just yet. I'll be right outside if you need me. Do you want me to get a hold of your sister?"

"Im sure she's dealing with Hisagi and Kenpachi."

"I'm sure she is, but I'm also sure she'd at least want to know what is going on." Airyella nodded. Unohana smiled and left.

Ashley hid on the roof of Squad 11, carefully making her way to the edge, seeing Kenpachi, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Yachiru as Hisagi walked up to them. Ikkaku greeted the 9th squad Lieutenant.

"Hisagi...maybe you should leave right now. The Captain isn't in the mood to talk to you."

"I could careless." Kenpachi glared at him.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Make up with Ashley," Hisagi crossed his arms. "We all know you want to be back with her. Hell, the whole Sereitei does." The 11th squad captain snorted, glaring more.

"Fuck off. Don't you tell me what to do."

"Okay... I guess Ill go ask her to marry me." Hisagi turned on his heel to leave but Kenpachi's ete widened before reaching out and grabbing the front of his robes.

"Don't you go anywhere near her!"

"What? You just said you wanted nothing to deal with her."

"I-I...SHIT!" Kenpachi growled as he tossed Hisagi to the ground. Hisagi slowly proped himself on his elbows. "You know this is all your fault! No it's all hers! She knows I'm not good at his relationship crap!"

"Have you ever tried?" he stood up. "Or do you just not give a shit?"

"OF COURSE I GIVE A SHIT!"

"REALLY? WELL FUCKING TRY NEXT TIME! OR SOMEONE ELSE WILL STEAL HER!" Hiaagi turned on his heel to leave again but he looked over his shoulder before he left. "Like me." he left. Ashley stared down at them in complete shock, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Well...that was something." he glanced at his captain. "Seems your left with two choices Captain. You can either get over what ever is holding you back and show her you truly care, or you can not and loose her." Unohana appeared next to Ashley.

"It's time Ash." She yelp and jumped in surprise, loosing her footing and slipped off the roof. Kenpachi catched the falling girl and looked at her. She blushef in embarrassment of being caught, literally and spying.

"Um...hi." He gently put Ashley down and looked up at Unohana.

"It's time huh?" Unohana smiled.

"Yes, in just a few minutes." she flashed stepped off, leaving the others behind.

"YAY!" Yachiru yelled. Ashley had taken in the information and smiled.

"Yes Yachiru a big YAY!" Kenpachi looked at everyone as they hugged.

"Lets go meet the new Kuchiki."

* * *

**This is a two-part based chapter! Will the baby make it to the world unharmed? Will Airyella accept Aizen's proposal? Reviews are welcomed!**


	15. Welcome to the New World

The Soul Society's peace and quiet was interrupted with Airyella screaming in pain from the contractions.

"I'm gonna kill someone!" Renji and Rangiku ran into the room followed by Hitsuguya and Hisagi.

"DID WE MISS HER!?"

"Nope..." Airyella faked a happy smile. Showing a rare form of caring, Hitsuguya ran to her other side and grabs her hand.

"Squeeze when it hurts." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Arigato Captain." he nodded as Rangiku faked cried.

"AW CAPTAIN! That's so beautiful!"

"SHUT UP!" he glared at her before giving Airyella a reassuring smile. "It's going to be fine."

"I'm really hot." Renji grabbed a towel and dampens it, tossing it to Hisagi who pressed it to your forehead.

"Better?"

"A little...thank you everybody." Everyone smiled her. Ashley came running into the room with the others in tow.

"DID I MISS IT?"

"Nope!" Rrnji smiled.

"Oh thank God!" she came to her sister's bedside and sa down.

"You ok? How far along are you?"

"Im really hot and tired... and Im not sure Unohana said it'll be soon." Speaking of the 4th Squad captain, she walked in and smiled at her.

"Alright lets see how far along you are."

"WAIT!" Airyella blushed. "Boys...can you look away?" All the guys nodded and looked away; Rangiku covered Yachiru's eyes as well.

"HEY!"

"So how far is she Unohana?" Hitsuguya asked, still looking away.

"She's right where she needs to be. Alright Matsumoto," she handed the 10th squad captain a towel. "as soon as the baby is out I want you to take her and warm her up."

"Check."

"Ashley I want you to help Byakuya keep her focused." Ashley nodded.

"Aren't there too many people in here?" Airyella loved her friends but she was easily becoming clausterphobic.

"Yes." Unohana looked at Kenpachi and the others. "It's time you waited outside."

"Let's give her some space guys, come on Yachiru." Ikkaku said as the others started to depart. Yachiru nodded.

"Coming!" she looked at Airyella and gave her a thumbs up. "You got this!" she ran out of the room.

"Captain Hitsuguya do you wish to leave?" Unohana asked.

"I-I'd like to stay..." he looked at Byakuya and Airyella. "Is that alright?"

"Of course." He smiled gently.

"Alright now Ariyella when I say push I want you to give it all you got. Ok?" The nervous mother to be nodded slowly. "Here comes the first contraction. Push!" Airyella gripped the boys' hands as she started to push hard.

"FUCK!" Byakuya and Hitsuguya thought the same thing but they remained strong.

"That's it sis!"

"Rest...and push!" Airyella pushed again but halfway through she stopped and breathed hard. She was tired already and wamted to give up, the child seemed like it didn't want to come.

"I c-can't do it...it hurts too much." she panted hard.

"You have to darling." Byakuya kissed her forehead, squeezing her hand in comfort.

"You can do it Ariyella." Hitsuguya encouraged. Airyella breathed for a brief moment before she pushed again.

"Yes! That's it, I can see her head. Push!" Ashley squeezed her sister's knee.

"You're doing good sis." Airyella pushed again, feeling nautious and screamed loudly in pain.

"Yes! Almost there one more time! PUSH!" Giving one big push, the room was filled with the cries of the newborn baby. "That's it!" Unohana smiled. "She's here." Airyella breathed heavily before throwing up violently. Unohana handed the baby to Rangiku; who started to warm thr baby up. "It's alright, that's perfectly normal." She wiped Airyella's mouth with a cloth and smiled brightly. "I'm so proud of you Ariyella."

"A-Arigato..." As Unohana cleaned up, Byakuya smiled brightly and kissed her.

"You did it my love."

"It was because of everyone's support." As she laid back, her eyes closed slightly as she breathed heavily. Hitsuguya smiled. The stiff 10th squad captain glowed as he just witnessed the meaning of life.

"You must be tired."

"And hazy..." Rangiku walked over with the baby bundled in her arms.

"Well seeing as you just popped out a baby the size of a watermelon you have every right to be!" she smiled brightly, tearing up slightly in the happiness. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" Airyella nodded with few tears dropping. Rangiku gently handed the baby to her and stepped bak, letting Byakuya get closer to the two. Airyella smiled.

"She's beautiful. She gets it from her father." Byakuya snorted before kissing his girlfriend again, smiling.

"And her Mother." Hitsuguya walked over to the door and motioned for the others to come in sliently. The group walked in, seeing Airyella gently swaying her arms back and forth, talking to the baby silently. Yachiru cautiously nears the bed looking at the baby closely and a huge smile came to her face.

"She's sooo tiny." Airyella handed the baby to Byakuya before she laid down to rest. Byakuya held his daughter close, smiling at her.

"Hi there..."

Rangiku lightly punched Renji in the chest at the sight of the new family. It was a beautiful sight to witness and no one would ever imagine to see Byakuya Kuchiki glow as much as he was doing.

"What did you guys decide to call her?" Airyella looked over at Hitsuguya.

"Hatsuko Hisana Kuchiki." Ashley smiled.

"That's lovely.'' Yumichika looked at the little girl and smiled.

"It suits her well." Hitsuguya felt his hand being touched. He looked down and noticed Airyella wrapped her pinky finger around his, looking at her, she had fallen asleep.

"I cant believe she gave her Lady Hisana's name." Renji commented. Hisagi smiled.

"I can."

"Can I hold her too?" asked Ashley. Hatsuko left her father's arms and was greeted by her aunt's; Ashley smiled.

"Hello Hatsuko, I'm your Aunt Ashley." Hatsuko opened her eyes slowly and cooed softly. Yachiru smiled as she watched.

"Hey Ashley are you ever going to have a baby?"

"I hope to one day." she smiled gently at Yachiru. The door opened and Jushiro Ukitake popped his head in.

"Peekaboo, I brough people and gifts." he walked in followed by Aizen, Hinamori, Gin, Kyoraku and the Head Captain. Byakuya looked up and nods ing greeting them.

"Captain Yamamoto." he nodded at the others who joined in on the party.

"Congratulations Byakuya on the small one." the Head Captain commented. Byakuya smiled slightly and bowed.

"Thank you sir." Jushiro looked over at Hisagi, who now was cradling Hatsuko.

"Are you guys going to let her be a soul reaper like you two?" before Byakuya responded, Airyella shot up from her sleep and coughed harshly. Byakuya and a few other looked in alarm.

"Ariyella are you alright?"

"I can't breathe really..." Ashley looked at Unohana.

"Captain?" she walked over and looked her over.

"Ariyella what's wrong?"

"I can't breathe." the new mother coughed again.

"It's from the anxiety." Unohana walked away and made tea with a mixture of meds. "Here, take this. It'll help." Airyell had weakly taken in her hands; Unohana helped her drink it. Byakuya watched her closely before answering Jushiro.

"As for your question...I will have no objections to her being a Soul Reaper. But I will not push it, she smiled lovingly at his daughter. "she can be what ever she wants." Airyella noticed everyone who wasn't there before.

"Holy crap; when did you all get here." Kenpachi snorted. Momo smiled.

"Just arrived. How are you feeling?"

"Like I a tree fell on me." she looked at Aizen. "Captain Aizen, I thought about your proposal." he looked at her with intrest. "I accept." He smiled.

"Excellent! I will have the paper work in tomorrow." he looked at the Head Captain for approval. Yamamoto nodded in agreement; Byakuya remained silent but was agitated.

"Gin! It's so nice to see you! And head captain!" Airyella was amused and excited to see everyone. Ashley started to laugh.

"Someone is feeling a bit better." she hugged her sister. "Congrats sis...on everything."

"Arigato and to everyone that has helped and delt with me. I really appreciate it." Everyone smiled. Airyella looked back at her sister. "So have you and big boy over there made up?" Ashley turned red as her eyes widened. She couldn't believe her sister asked that, it was her big day.

"No..." she whispered. "I don't think this is the time sis." Airyella went quiet knowing she upsat her sister. Ashley cleared her throat. "Well I had better go and let everyone else know about Hatsuko." she got up and hugged both Byakuya and Airyella; giving her niece a kiss on the head. As she started to leave, Hisagi cleared his throat. Yumichika and Ikkaku nudged their captain the the stomach. Yumichika leaned in.

"Time for you to decide Captain." Hisagi looked at Kenpachi, waiting for his answer. Kenpachi looked at Ashley and had taken a deep breath.

"A-Ashley." she stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?" he didn't say anything, instead he walked over to her and took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Airyella looked around and wolf whistled. Even after he pulled away, Ashley's eyes stayed widened.

"Is that showing enough affection...?" She just stared at him in a shocked silence. Yumichika cleared his throat.

"Um Captain..." he rolled his hands to tell him to keep going.

"I...look I..." Kenpacho knew everyone was watching and choked. "Fuck!" he faced palmed himself. ''Why is this so hard?"

"Basically what he's tryin to say is that he'll improve on the romance public deal. He loves you and wants you back." Hisagi spoke up. Ashley eyed Hisagi and Kenpachi.

"Really? Is that true?"

"Yes it is." Ashley started to tear up and the she punched him in the stomach.

"Aw, we got the entire family back together and a new little addition." Airyella said excitedly.

"Hey! I haven't said I'm taking him back yet! That punch was for leaving me you jerk!" she stood on her tippy toed and kissed his lips again. "Love you too." Airyella rolled her eyes.

"Just get back together!"

"Sounds good to me." Everyone cheered as Yachiru spazzed out.

"YAY! Pinky promises do work!" she jumped into Ashley's arms and hugged her.

Everyone was so glad that baby Hatsuko made her way into the world safely and that Kenpachi and Ashley had reunited. As everyone chatted as Byakuya helped Airyella open the gifts people brought them for their new born, Aizen Sosuke smiled in enjoyment of the festivites but in his head; he was plotting the biggest rebellion that the Soul Society would ever seen. What he needed to excute it completely was Airyella...but he eyed the bundle of joy; Hatsuko Kuchiki.

* * *

**The END! We are currently working on an epilogue to this series! We hope you enjoyed the ride; reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Be on the look out for the epilogue!**


End file.
